Running Away
by Emma Charming
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars. This story is based off of a comment that Toby made in Episode 1.20 "Someone to Watch Over Me" and a clip from Episode 1.21 "Monsters In the End".
1. Chapter One

Running Away

Chapter One

**Summary:** There are only so many accusations about her that Spencer can take when it comes to Ali's murder. After countless "attacks" by Melissa and Ian, Spencer calls Toby and tells him she's running away and asks him to come with her. Of course, there is only so far that two teenagers can go before they get caught.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pretty Little Liars.

"Toby, I need you." Spencer said into her phone once Toby had answered the call.

"Is everything okay?" Toby asked from the other end, completely concerned for the girl he had grown to care deeply for.

"No, it's not. I'm running away Toby, and I want you to come with me." Spencer answered, hoping that he would agree to get out of Rosewood with her.

"Of course; I will be at your house in a few minutes." Toby said and Spencer heard him start to grab some things.

"Toby, I need to tell you…" Spencer started to say, but the line went dead.

"What part of mom doesn't want you spending time with him don't you understand?" Melissa asked from Spencer's doorway.

"I don't care if mom doesn't want to me to spend time with Toby or not, I leaving, and he's coming to get me." Spencer said as she sent a glare at her sister and her brother-in-law who had just showed up.

"What's going on?" Ian asked.

"It's none of your business. And to be honest, it's none of your business either Melissa." Spencer said as she grabbed a suitcase out of her closet and started to pack things into it.

"Spencer, I'm your sister. Of course it's my business." Melissa argued.

"No, it's not Melissa. This is my life, not yours; I'm leaving in a few minutes with Toby!" Spencer exclaimed as her phone vibrated indicating she had a text.

Grabbing her phone, she opened the text and sighed in relief that it was from Toby saying that he was outside.

"You aren't going anywhere with that boy!" Melissa exclaimed as Spencer put a few more things into the suitcase, zipped it up, and walked toward her sister and brother-in-law.

"Who's going to stop me?" Spencer asked as she pushed through them and hurried down the hall, with her phone and her purse in one hand and her suitcase in the other.

"SPENCER!" Melissa yelled. "GET BACK HERE!" she exclaimed.

"Just let her go Melissa. She'll come back, she has to." Ian said trying to reassure his wife.

"What am I supposed to tell me parents?" Melissa asked.

"The truth." Ian replied.

Once Spencer got outside, she practically ran towards Toby's car.

"Spencer, why did you hang up on me?" Toby asked as he helped Spencer get her suitcase into the back of the car.

"I didn't hang up on you, the line went dead." Spencer explained as she wrapped her arms around Toby's neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I wondered what was wrong. Come on, let's get going." Toby said as he opened the passenger side door for Spencer and then hurried around to the driver's side.

"I agree." Spencer said as she got in. "Toby, did you hear what I was saying before the line went dead?" she asked, hoping that he had.

"Yeah, you started to say that you had to tell me something…" Toby said as he started the car. "What was it that you had to tell me?" he asked giving Spencer a side-glance.

"I… I…" Spencer tried, but couldn't finish her sentence.

"Spencer?" Toby asked in concern as he pulled up to a red light.

"I think I might be falling in love with you." Spencer said in a whisper afraid of Toby's reaction.

"Spencer, I couldn't really hear you." Toby said as he started to drive out of their small town.

"I said that I think I might be falling in love with you." Spencer repeated, but a little bit louder this time. "I know that it's kinda sudden, but everything has just been going full speed ahead, so I can't help myself." She explained.

As he pulled off of the main road, and into a little cove of trees that hid them from the road, Toby turned the car off and turned so that he was fully facing Spencer.

"Spencer, look at me." Toby said softly.

As if she was moving in slow motion and her movements weren't fast enough for Toby, he lifted her chin up with his finger and kissed her. Letting their emotions take over, Spencer and Toby soon got into a heated kiss and somehow, Spencer has managed to be straddling Toby's lap.

"I can't tell you how long I have hoped to hear you say that to me." Toby said when they pulled back a little to get some air.

"Why?" Spencer asked.

"Because, I think I'm falling in love with you too." Toby said before kissing Spencer softly and quickly.

"Toby, how far out of Rosewood are we?" Spencer asked.

"Not far, why?" Toby asked as he started to place small kisses on her neck and collarbone.

"We need to keep moving. If we stay close to Rosewood, there won't be a lot of time before someone finds us. Melissa heard us talking on the phone. She knows that we are running away together. And so does Ian." Spencer explained causing Toby to pull back and look at her.

"How do they know that you were talking to me?" Toby asked.

"Because, Melissa heard me say your name, it was right before the line went dead." Spencer said as tears started to fill her eyes.

"Hey, don't cry." Toby said as he wiped the few tears that fell away with his thumbs.

"I'm scared." Spencer admitted as she wrapped her arms around Toby's neck again and started to cry against his shoulder.

"Spencer, lie down on the backseat, you need some rest, and I need to drive." Toby said softly as he rubbed small circles on her back to try and calm her down.

"I-I-I can't." Spencer stuttered.

"Why not? You want us to get as far away from Rosewood as we can, but I can't drive if you're sitting on my lap." Toby said thoroughly confused.

"No, no, it's not that. I can't sleep. I haven't been able to get a full night's sleep over the last few weeks." Spencer explained.

"When did this start?" Toby asked; he had noticed that something was off with Spencer, but he hadn't been able to figure it out. But now, everything made sense, the vague expressions, the circles under her eyes, why hadn't Toby realized before that the girl he was falling in love with hadn't been getting a lot of sleep?

"Um, ever since I found out that I was a person of interest." Spencer said meekly.

"Spencer, why didn't you tell me?" Toby asked.

"I didn't want to worry you about something that seemed so tiny compared to everything else that has been going on." Spencer admitted, but refused to look Toby in the eyes.

"Spencer, nothing that happens to you would seem unimportant to me. I want to be there for you, but I can't do that if you don't let me know what's going on." Toby said as he leaned in and gave Spencer another very passionate kiss.

After a few minutes of being lost in each other's embrace and some very intense kissing, the two broke apart when they heard something crack outside the car.

**End Chapter One**

(A/N: I haven't really written a chapter with an actual cliff hanger before, so I hope it works for you guys. I will have chapter two up very soon. – Emma)


	2. Chapter Two

Running Away

Chapter Two

Spencer and Toby didn't know what to do. Whatever made the cracking noise seemed to be coming closer to the car and not wanting to give away their location to anyone who might be looking for them on the main road, Toby wouldn't turn the headlights on. It was only when Spencer's phone went off that they relaxed any.

"Who is it?" Toby asked trying to look over the top of Spencer's phone.

"It's Aria. She saw us leaving and followed us. She wants to make sure everything is okay." Spencer said.

"I trust your judgment, but I'm not too sure about this Spence." Toby said as he wrapped his arms protectively around her waist.

"Relax Toby; Aria's just worried about me. She's one of my best friends." Spencer said.

"Are you going to tell said best friends that you ran away with me?" Toby asked, half hoping that she would say yes, and half hoping that she would say no.

"Well, to be honest, I hadn't thought about it. I guess in the back of my mind, I figured that if I ran away, I would at least let them know that I was okay, maybe not tell them where I am, but definitely that I was okay, but I hadn't thought as far as to whether or not I am going to tell them that I ran away with you." Spencer admitted.

"You're ashamed of me?" Toby asked.

"Of course not Toby, I honestly hadn't thought about what exactly I would tell my friends. If you want me to tell them that we ran away together, then I will; but if you don't want me to tell them, I won't." Spencer said.

"I don't know if I want you to tell them or not." Toby admitted before jumping a little at the knocking on the window.

"Aria… how did you know where the car was?" Spencer asked once she had opened the door for her friend.

"What were you two doing?" Aria asked, indicating the fact that Spencer was still straddling Toby's lap.

"Um, you know…" Toby responded as Spencer repositioned herself so that she was just sitting on Toby's lap, although his arms were still wrapped protectively around Spencer's waist.

"Answer the question Aria." Spencer said staring at her friend, and trying to ignore the fact that since Aria had seen them and followed them, that her alone time with Toby wasn't going to be completely alone from that night on.

"I told you in the text Spencer, I followed you guys." Aria said not making eye contact with either of them.

"Aria, were you at his house?" Spencer asked, knowing that would have been the only way for Aria to have seen her and Toby heading out of Rosewood.

"Yes, okay. More times than not, I'm at his house after school." Aria said glaring at Spencer while Toby listened on with a confused look on his face.

"Aria, I don't mean to be rude or anything, but Spencer and I are trying to get away from Rosewood, would you mind leaving? And letting Emily and Hanna that Spencer is safe, and that she and I are running away together?" Toby asked.

"Sure. Have fun guys." Aria said.

"How much fun can two people have when they are running away together?" Spencer asked Toby, in which Toby just shrugged.

"Let's just get out of here." Toby said as he moved Spencer's legs back inside the car and closed the door.

"One last thing before we go." Spencer said.

"What's that?" Toby asked.

"This." Spencer replied giving Toby another kiss.

"I could get used to being with you." Toby said.

"Likewise." Spencer replied as she climbed back into the passenger seat.

After making sure that no one was around, Toby started the car again and put it in reverse. Knowing where he had to maneuver the car, Toby didn't bother turning on the headlights until they were back on the main road. For a few hours or so, the young couple stayed awake talking, but when they reached a motel, they pulled in and decided to stay the night. After they had both changed into some pajamas, the two sat on the bed and talked for a little bit.

"Toby, what was jail like?" Spencer asked. She had known that he had been arrested for being accused of killing Ali, but they hadn't really talked about it much.

"I don't want to talk about it Spencer." Toby said looking away.

"Toby, I want us to be honest with each other. If you want to help me, you have to know that there is a possibility that I could be arrested. I want to know what it was like." Spencer said trying not to sound rude or demanding.

"Spencer, jail is like hell. I'm not kidding. But I don't want to talk about it because you aren't going to be arrested. I won't let you be arrested." Toby said trying to get Spencer to change the subject.

"Toby, I'm sorry." Spencer apologized as her head dropped and tears started to fall.

"Don't apologize for something that you didn't do." Toby said as he pulled Spencer toward him and held her in his arms.

"Toby, have you slept with a girl? Like, actually slept with someone?" Spencer asked into Toby's chest.

"No, why do you ask?" Toby asked looking down at Spencer.

"Just wondering. Cause I know that you and I slept in the same bed the night before I was made a person of interest, but we didn't do anything that night so it was just a random thought that had been floating around in my head." Spencer explained a little too quickly.

"Have you ever slept with a guy?" Toby asked.

"No; I've only had one boyfriend before you and it didn't get very far." Spencer admitted.

"You consider me to be your boyfriend?" Toby asked with a raised eyebrow and smirked at her as she sat up.

"Well, I figured that after tonight you would be…" Spencer said as she looked at everything and anything in the room that wasn't Toby.

"Do you think it's a good idea?" Toby asked.

"I don't know. I want to be with you, but with me now being a suspect in Ali's murder and you still being suspected if some new evidence pops up, both of our futures are up in the air and I don't know what to do. I mean, it would be nice to have a boyfriend, but I just…" Spencer rambled until Toby shut her up by kissing her.

It was the second or third time that night that Spencer and Toby had gotten lost in their emotions and had started to really make-out. Just as things were starting to get really heated, the moment was ruined when Spencer's phone started to ring. With a sigh, she rolled onto her back and grabbed her phone from on top of her purse. Upon seeing who was calling, Spencer's face fell.

**End Chapter Two**

(A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. I apologize if it isn't very good, but it's the first full on story that I've written in a while that isn't switching back and forth between POV's of the same event(s). – Emma)


	3. Chapter Three

Running Away

Chapter Three

As Spencer slowly hit the answer button, tears filled her eyes.

"Hello?" she asked quietly.

"Where are you?" Toby heard Spencer's mom ask.

"It's none of your business." Spencer said repeating her earlier words that she had directed at her sister and brother-in-law to her mother.

"Like hell it's none of my business!" Victoria Hastings exclaimed. "You're sister told me that you ran away." She continued.

"I did." Spencer said simply.

"And that you were with Toby Cavanaugh." Victoria added.

"I am." Spencer said as she held Toby's hand and squeezed it.

"You need to come home this instant." Victoria warned.

"No. I don't feel safe at home anymore. I'm not coming home. Not until you and dad start to listen to me about Ian." Spencer said with as much confidence as she could.

"Spencer Hastings, if you don't come home this instant, you will be grounded! No phone, no friends, and definitely no Toby." Victoria threatened.

"How can you ground me if I don't come home? I'm not coming home and I'm staying with Toby." Spencer said before she hung up and turned her phone completely off.

After gently placing her phone back on top of her purse, Spencer dissolved into another fit of tears. Not knowing what else there was to do, Toby just pulled Spencer into his lap and held her there, muttering words of soothing while he gently rubbed her back.

With all the crying that Spencer had done that night, she soon fell asleep against Toby's chest. Since both of them had already changed, it wasn't too big a deal for them to fall asleep the way they did; Spencer laying on Toby's chest with Toby's arms wrapped around Spencer; however, it wasn't until the middle of the night that something went wrong.

At the sound of glass breaking, Spencer woke with a start. Becoming extremely scared, Spencer started to shake Toby so that he would wake up.

"Toby, come on, get up, I think someone's breaking into one of the rooms." Spencer said as yet more tears started to fall from her eyes. She was really starting to get annoyed with so many things causing her to cry around Toby.

"What's wrong?" Toby asked opening his eyes a little, but not fully waking up.

Right as Spencer was about to respond, there was another crash of breaking glass which cause Toby to sit up and move Spencer behind him.

"Toby, please, don't do anything stupid." Spencer begged in a whisper.

"Shh, stay quiet Spencer." Toby warned as he slowly stood up and walked toward the door.

As Toby nears the door, the muffled sound of talking reaches both his and Spencer's ears and they both still completely. Listening closely, the soon recognize one of the two voice as being the voice of Toby's step-sister, Jenna. Looking wide-eyed at Toby, Spencer motions for him to come back to the bed, which he does quickly and silently. Once he was next to Spencer, Toby pulled her close willing the danger to go away.

"I know that they are in this room. Now open the door!" Jenna exclaimed from outside the room.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry, but I can't do that. It is against the law for me to go into a customer's room if they have the privacy hanger on their door." Someone, most likely the manager of the motel explained.

"I don't care about the law. My brother is in that room with a killer! Open the door." Jenna repeated causing Spencer to flinch at the words.

"I'm sorry but I can't do that." The manager repeated.

"Fine, then knock on the door. You could be condemning my brother to death if you don't." Jenna said with a huff.

"Fine." The manager said before he knocked on the door.

Looking at Spencer, who shook her head, saying no, Toby went over to the door and leaned against it.

"Yes?" he asked, but made no movement to actually open the door.

"I'm sorry to bother you sir, but I have a young lady with me and she claims to be your sister and that you are in the presence of a killer. Would you mind stepping out of the room?" the manager asked slowly.

"I'm sorry, but we're a little busy, so I can't really do that." Toby said, his eyes locked on Spencer's.

"Sir, you're sister really does protest." The manager said.

"And I'm declining to leave this room. My girlfriend and I paid for a night at this motel, and we are going to stay here for the night." Toby said.

"Toby, please, you don't know what Spencer's capable of doing. She killed Alison. You're in danger." Jenna called through the door.

"Actually Jenna, I do know what Spencer is capable of doing. And she could never hurt or kill Alison, so the only person that is a danger to me, is you. I don't care how well you can play the part of an innocent sister, but you have put both me and Spencer in more danger than either of us can put the other in. So just leave us alone. We are perfectly happy with it being just the two of us." Toby said walking away from the door and straight to Spencer. "You agree, right Spencer?" Toby asked.

"Of course I agree with you Toby." Spencer replied.

"Toby, you're making a huge mistake. The police will be here soon to arrest Spencer. You two won't last the rest of the night here." Jenna warned.

"Jenna, you're legally blind. So, one: how did you know where to find us? And two: how did you know what room we were in?" Toby asked.

"That's none of your concern Toby." Jenna said after a moment or two.

"Actually, it is my concern. If you really were blind you wouldn't have a single clue as to where to look for Spencer and me." Toby said.

"Toby, just come home. Let the police arrest Spencer and just be at home where you are safe." Jenna said, trying to be as seductive as she could.

"I can't do that Jenna. Leave us alone!" Toby yelled.

"Fine, I'll leave, but don't think that you will be able to get out of Pennsylvania. You will be caught before you reach the state line." Jenna said before walking away.

"Toby, we need to get out of here. There's no way that we will be able to stay if the police are on their way." Spencer said.

"Spencer, Jenna was bluffing. No matter how far away the police were, we would still be able to hear them coming; even if it was very faint." Toby said soothingly.

"Toby, please, I want to leave. If Jenna was able to figure out where we are, then we aren't safe here." Spencer said as she started to get her things together.

"Spencer, it's one in the morning, do you really think that we will be able to find another place to sleep for the rest of the night?" Toby asked.

"I don't know Toby, I just don't want to stay here anymore; so can we please leave?" Spencer asked as she grabbed her jacket from her suitcase and put it on over her pajama top.

"Sure. I'll be ready in a minute." Toby said as he too got his stuff together.

As Spencer waited for Toby to be ready, she shifted uneasily from one foot to the other while glancing around her every few seconds. She didn't want to turn her phone on in the fear that there was either a sickening message from 'A' or a voice message from her mom or dad. But she couldn't help but feel uneasy about the fact that Jenna had found them. It was one thing for Aria to have found them earlier, but that was because she had followed them from Ezra's house, but having Jenna know where they were, that was just unsettling.

"All ready?" Toby asked and Spencer nodded her head quickly.

"Let's just get out of here." Spencer said as she put her cell phone into her purse and swung her purse over her shoulder and then grabbed the handle of her suitcase.

"Okay, come on." Toby said holding out his hand for Spencer, which she took.

"Let's head over to the sign in office and get our money back and then head out." Toby suggested which Spencer half agreed to, but kept looking over her shoulder into the parking lot.

Jenna was nowhere to be seen, but that didn't mean that she wasn't still there. And it definitely didn't mean that 'A' wasn't out there somewhere either. After Toby got their money back, with some apologies from the manager, the young couple headed to Toby's car but stopped short when they saw that the glass that they had heard breaking was from the car windows.

**End Chapter Three**

(A/N: I know, this is the third chapter in a row that has a cliffhanger of some sort. I hope you aren't getting bored with the endings, but I find that these are keeping you all interested in what happens in the next chapter. Which, I hope to have up some time today. – Emma)


	4. Chapter Four

Running Away

Chapter Four

Spencer looked at Toby with shock in her eyes.

"What are we supposed to do now? We can't drive around in a car that has had the windows smashed. If the police catch us they would think that we stole the car." Spencer said starting to get really paranoid.

"We'll talk to the manager. Ask if he has an extra vehicle that we can use. Explain to him that we are running away and can't contact the police ourselves, give him very little information about our situation and hopefully he will help us." Toby said as he took Spencer's hand in his and squeezed it. "Everything will be fine Spencer." He added.

"Okay, let's go talk to the manager." Spencer agreed as she squeezed Toby's hand back. This was turning into a very long night.

When the young couple walked back into the office, the manager looked surprised that they were still there.

"Excuse us sir, we don't mean to bother you in any way, but someone smashed the windows of our car and we can't exactly call the police since we are running away, so do you by chance have an extra vehicle that we could use?" Toby asked the manager as the older man looked between Toby and Spencer and had a knowing smile on his face.

"You two are eloping, aren't ya? I mean why else would two teenagers be running away from home. I sure do have an extra vehicle that you two can use. Here are the keys and it's around back. I'll call in a report and take care of everything." The manager said with a smile as he handed Toby the keys.

"Thank you so much sir." Spencer said as she and Toby walked back out of the office and around to the back. "He seriously thought we are eloping?" she asked, looking at Toby.

"I guess so. Let's just get our stuff into the car and get out of here." Toby said; he didn't want Spencer to know quite yet that he had been thinking about maybe eloping since they had kissed a few weeks back.

"I agree." Spencer said with a smile before it turned into a frown. "Toby, what do you think will happen if he gives our descriptions to the police when he calls in the report?" she asked and Toby was by her side before the tears started to fall.

"Shh, it'll be okay. Hopefully by that time, we will be as far away as possible." Toby said as he held Spencer close.

"Everything in my life- in our lives- is crumbling down around us and there is nothing we can do to stop it." Spencer said.

"Get into the car Spence; we need to get away from here before the police arrive." Toby said. It wasn't that he didn't want to comfort Spencer; it was just that the longer they stayed at the motel, the more likely of a chance they would get caught. Comforting his girlfriend would have to wait until they were a safe distance away from where they were.

"Toby, I'm starting to get really scared about all of this." Spencer said as she wiped the fresh set of tears away from her face.

"I know Spencer, I know. I am too, but we have to move." Toby said, hating himself for not having enough time to comfort Spencer.

"Okay." Spencer said as she got into the passenger side of the car while Toby put their suitcases in the trunk before getting into the driver's seat.

"Any place in particular that you would like us to go? Anything that could give us some set direction to head to?" Toby asked as he started the car.

"I don't know. Where were you heading when you disappeared after homecoming?" Spencer asked. She hadn't given much, in any, thought to where she would actually go if she ran away, so not having a plan at the moment was hindering their process.

"I was just driving." Toby admitted. He had let people believe that he had been heading somewhere specific, because he knew that no one would actually ask him about it, but now that Spencer was asking, Toby felt the need to admit the truth.

"Really? Everyone thought you were heading somewhere specific." Spencer said in shock.

"Because that's what I wanted everyone to think. I figured no one would ask me about it, so I would just let them think whatever they wanted to think. And it worked, up until now." Toby said mentally kicking himself for sounding so rude. "I'm sorry Spencer, I didn't mean to sound pissed or anything, I'm just tired from lack of sleep and from worry about you, and everything that has been going on with Jenna; it just gets the better of me sometimes." Toby explained.

"I understand; I'm like that too sometimes. Let's just drive, if we come up with a plan on the way, we'll deal with it at that point." Spencer said with a small smile.

"Okay, will do." Toby said as he drove out of the motel parking lot.

As they pasted the entrance however, Spencer thought she saw a shadow moving around in the trees and a shiver went down her spine when Toby's cell phone went off.

"Can you get that Spencer?" Toby asked handing Spencer his phone.

"Sure…" Spencer said as she opened the text message.

Guilty conscious much? You two can't run forever. – A

"Who was it from?" Toby asked.

"I'm guessing whoever smashed the windows on your car. Toby, there is a lot that I need to tell you about the last few months." Spencer said.

As she explained, from the beginning, everything that had been happening to her, and Emily, and Aria and Hanna since right before Ali's funeral, the sinking suspicion that they were being followed increased. Yes, Spencer and her friends had gotten used to the feeling of always being watched, but now that Toby was involved in it more so than he had been, Spencer wasn't going to continue to lie to him about everything. Of course, that did mean that she had to tell him about the text he had just received and about the shadow moving around in the trees. And if that wasn't enough, Spencer ended up telling Toby that she wasn't planning on ever going back to Rosewood.

"Spencer, if you don't go back to Rosewood, then the police are going to think that you really are guilty. And that I was an accomplice to everything. We can't stay on the run forever." Toby said.

"You're starting to sound like 'A' Toby. I thought we were in this together." Spencer said, the hurt from Toby's words showing through her voice.

"Spencer…" Toby started.

"No, just forget it Toby. If you don't want to be with me, then that's fine, but you will have to find a way back to Rosewood on your own, because I'm not going back!" Spencer exclaimed.

"Spencer, that's not what I meant." Toby said, trying to keep his anger from taking over.

"Really; what did you mean then?" Spencer asked as she looked out the passenger side window.

"What I meant was that we eventually have to tell people where we are. Even if it's just Aria, Emily and Hanna. We can stay away from Rosewood for the rest of our lives if that is what you really want, but we will have to tell someone that we are okay and where we are. Do you trust the people that your friends are dating?" Toby asked.

"I trust Aria's boyfriend, but I don't exactly trust Hanna's boyfriend, because Caleb is a creep, and I'm not completely sure on whom Emily is dating." Spencer said.

"Then when you are ready, tell your friends where we are, and if you don't trust who they are with, then ask them to not tell their significant other." Toby said.

"Okay." Spencer said before closing her eyes to try and get some sleep.

After an hour or so, Toby pulled into another motel and parked the car. Leaning over to Spencer, he gently shook her awake. But before Toby got the chance to fully wake her up, he was knocked unconscious and dragged out of the car.

**End Chapter Four**

(A/N: What do you guys think? I know that it's yet another cliff hanger, but this story is working out well with having a cliffy at the end of each chapter. – Emma)


	5. Chapter Five

Running Away

Chapter Five

Spencer and Toby both woke up in a large, dark, circular room and they were both tied to a chair. But while the chairs were facing each other, they were too far apart to even try and comfort the other. Toby pulled against the restraints on his wrists to try and get his hands out, but the more he pulled, the tighter the restraints became, and soon cut into his wrists causing them to bleed. Spencer, on the other hand, wasn't trying to get out, she was just crying silently at the sight of Toby struggling to get out and get to her.

"I see our guest are awake now." A semi-deep voice said causing both Spencer and Toby to look up at the sound.

"Who are you? Why are you doing this to us?" Toby asked in frustration. He never wanted anything or anyone to hurt Spencer, and now, they were both tied to chairs and there was a possibility that they would both be getting hurt.

"We'll deal with those questions later Toby. After you're girlfriend explains some things." The voice said.

"Don't hurt her!" Toby exclaimed.

"Ah, so sweet, one murder suspect trying to protect another. This is going to be fun." The voice said as they walked toward Spencer.

"Care to say anything to your lover?" the person asked as Spencer's face paled.

"Why are you doing this to us? We didn't kill Ali!" Spencer exclaimed.

"Oh, I know that you neither of you two killed her, and I also know who did. But it was so easy to make the two of you look guilty for it, so I couldn't help myself." The person said.

"Why don't you just take off that stupid ass mask of yours and show us who you are, you pathetic coward." Toby said glaring at the person who was so close to hurting his girlfriend.

"You would like that, wouldn't you Toby? So that way, if you guys escape, you would be able to tell the police, who I am. Yeah, right." The person said spinning around to face Toby instead of Spencer.

"Obviously, if you didn't want us to know who you are, you wouldn't have kidnapped us you asshole." Toby said, knowing full well that provoking a kidnapper was a huge mistake. But, it was a mistake that Toby was willing to make as long as it got the person's attention on him rather than Spencer.

"Hey smart ass, did you ever think about the fact that maybe I kidnapped you guys so that you wouldn't be able to tell anyone about me?" the person asked.

"That's just stupid! We don't know who you are! We have no idea what you look like, and the only thing we have to go off of is that you use Alison's first initial in all of your threats when you sign them. So how the hell would we be able to tell someone about you?" Toby asked.

"I… hm, you make a good point Toby." The person said as they stepped into the little bit of light that was around Toby's and Spencer's chairs.

"You might just be valuable to me; however, she," the person said pointing over their shoulder at Spencer, "is not, in any way, valuable to me. So maybe, you would like to watch me torture her?" the person asked.

"Like hell I would help you, or watch you torture Spencer! I, unlike you, am not a heartless bastard!" Toby exclaimed. He was pushing his safety as well as Spencer's, but he had to stall this person's plans long enough to come up with an escape plan for him and Spencer.

"Now, now, there's no need for name calling Toby." The person chided.

As Spencer sat across from Toby, watching him do what he could to protect her, Spencer felt around in her back pocket for something that might help with cutting the restraints from around her wrists. Finding nothing but small file (why she had it in her back pocket, she did not know), Spencer started to saw at the restraints. It wasn't until she heard a small rip in the fabric that she knew she was making some process with getting herself out of that chair and being able to help her boyfriend. It, fortunately, only took Spencer another minute or two to completely saw the fabric in two before she stood up.

As Toby continued to argue with the person that had kidnapped them, he barely glanced over at Spencer while she got herself free from her wrist restraints and stood up. As Spencer made her way over to behind the person, she tapped the person on the shoulder and as they turned around, Spencer punched him, or her, knocking them out surprisingly and hurriedly walking around the back of Toby's chair and working at the fabric that was digging into his wrists.

"How did you get out?" Toby asked as Spencer worked as fast as she could.

"I found a small file in my back pocket that I used." Spencer explained. "You're free." She added taking Toby's hand in her own and the two hurried toward the small light that was shining into the room from what they guessed was the hallway outside the room. "Thank you for what you did in there Toby." Spencer said as Toby opened the door.

"I would do it over and over again if I had to. But I do wish that I don't have to again." Toby said as he squeezed her hand. "But we will deal with that later; let's concentrate on getting out of here first." He said as he looked to the right and left before heading down the hallway to the left.

"How do you know which way to go?" Spencer asked as she followed right behind Toby.

"I don't know for sure. But I'm guessing." Toby admitted as he turned to the right, only to push Spencer back and hide from some guys in what looked like white hazmat suits.

"What's wrong?" Spencer asked.

"Shh." Toby said putting his hand over her mouth and a finger to his lips.

After a few minutes of silent hiding, Toby looked around the corner and saw that the coast was clear. Taking Spencer's hand in his, Toby quietly led the way down the hallway. Luckily, it didn't take them very long to find the exit to the building. Unfortunately when they did find the exit, it required a key card to get out.

"Excuse me, but I can I help you two with something?" a receptionist looking women asked the young couple.

"Yeah, we lost our key cards somewhere and we were wondering if you had one and if you did, if you would mind letting us out?" Spencer asked sweetly.

"Of course, of course; you know, you probably should report that you lost your key cards. The guy in charge doesn't like it when key cards are just lying around somewhere and someone who is brought in finds them." The receptionist said as the receptionist swiped her card through the machine and the door unlocked.

"Of course, we will definitely report them, just not today because we are really busy." Toby said he took Spencer's hand again and walked out of the building.

"Do you have any idea where we are?" Spencer asked as she looked around and didn't recognize anything.

"I'm not sure, but we should probably look for the car…" Toby said as he too looked around and spotted the car a little ways away. "And there it is." Toby said as he led Spencer toward it.

"Did you hear what the receptionist said? 'The guy in charge'… Toby, do you know what that means?" Spencer asked.

"Uh, no, I don't know what that means." Toby said as he reached into his pocket and pulled the keys out.

"Toby, I'm not too sure about this." Spencer said.

"What do you mean?" Toby asked as he went to open the trunk.

"I mean, I know that we weren't here when we stopped again. Only because I felt you trying to wake me up. And if we were both unconscious before we woke up, then how did the car get here? What if they put a tracking device on the car?" Spencer asked looking around with a worried look on her face.

"Spencer, they weren't planning on letting us go. The only reason that we were was because we broke out. We need to get out of here and at the first chance we get, we'll ditch the car." Toby said.

"Fine, but let's check and make sure that all of our stuff is still in the car." Spencer said as Toby opened the trunk and they saw that their stuff was all still there.

"Let's get out of here." Toby said as he shut the truck and went around and opened the passenger side door for Spencer.

"Toby, do you feel like someone is watching us?" Spencer said as she got into the car.

"Kinda, but let's not think about it. Let's just get out of here." Toby said as he looked around a little uneasily.

"Okay." Spencer agreed as Toby put the car in gear and pulled out of the parking lot of the building.

As Toby drove, Spencer couldn't help but continue to feel like they were being watched. Even when they could no longer see the building they had just been in, Spencer knew that someone was watching them.

**Back at the Building**

"Keep an eye on them. I don't want them to escape again. She will pay for what she did to Alison." 'The guy in charge' said and everyone around him nodded.

**End Chapter Five**

(A/N: Well, here is chapter five for you guys. I don't think I have ever written a story this quickly before. Do any of you have an idea who the person was that was in the room with Spencer and Toby? Or who "the guy in charge" is? Let me know what you think in a review. You might just be right. And if you are, read the next few chapters carefully, cause there will be a mention of your name somewhere in one of the following chapters. – Emma)


	6. Chapter Six

Running Away

Chapter Six

When Spencer and Toby finally came to a stop to get something to eat for lunch, Spencer still wasn't able to shake the feeling of being watched. Hadn't she left all of the crap and 'A' related things back in Rosewood, and then that building? Of course Spencer still hadn't turned her phone back on, and after getting a message from 'A' on his phone, Toby had turned his off as well. So basically, the young couple had shut down any connection that they had with their friends back in Rosewood. Not that Spencer was really complaining, since she didn't want to go back to Rosewood, but she did kinda want to know if Aria, Emily and Hanna had the feeling that they were being watched more so than usual. And of course, the one time that Spencer did pull her phone out of her purse to call her friends, Toby had snatched the phone out of her hand and put it in his pocket.

"Come on Toby; ever since we left that building, I haven't been able to shake the feeling that we are still being watched. I was getting used to it when we were in Rosewood, but this is like, creepy, stalker watching." Spencer complained.

"Spencer, you don't know what they could have done to your phone while we were unconscious, so if you want to call your friends, use a pay phone." Toby said with a knowing look.

"Fine, but do you have 50 cents on you?" Spencer asked.

"Here; don't be too long though. We should keep moving." Toby said as he handed Spencer the two quarters.

As Spencer headed to the pay phone, she did what she could not to make eye contact with any of the people who were staring at her. Of course, with so many people staring at her, this only added to Spencer's uneasiness. Deciding against calling her friends at the moment, Spencer hurried back to where Toby was waiting for her.

"That was fast." Toby joked, but still looked around the two of them.

"I didn't call them. Everyone was staring at me, and I felt weird. Can we please go? I'll call them later." Spencer said and Toby nodded his head.

As Spencer and Toby neared the car, Toby pulled Spencer behind him and walked slowly toward the car. Stopping Spencer about 10 feet away, Toby looked under the car and indeed found a tracking device. As he examined the rest of the car, he also noticed a small blinking light that indicated a camera. Luckily, it was placed in a location where, if they opened the trunk, they wouldn't be seen by the camera. Motioning for Spencer to come over to him slowly, Toby unlocked the trunk, pulled their stuff out and took Spencer's hand.

"You were right Spencer; there was a tracking device on the car, and a camera. We need to find a cab or something and we need to fly somewhere where they can't easily find us." Toby said pulling Spencer to him and kissing her softly.

"Okay, where would you like to go?" Spencer asked.

"I've always wanted to visit the West Coast." Toby admitted.

"The West Coast it is then." Spencer said with a smile. "So, let's grab a taxi and head to the nearest airport." She added taking her suitcase from one of Toby's hands and interlocking their fingers with his now empty hand.

"Yep, let's go." Toby agreed as they walked away from the car and, hopefully, everything that had to do with 'A' and Rosewood.

**Back in Rosewood**

"I can't reach Spencer on her cell phone. Every time I try and call her, it goes straight to voice mail. Have any of you see or heard from her in the last few hours?" Veronica Hastings asked Spencer's friends.

"No ma'am. I mean, I saw her leave Rosewood, but that's it." Aria answered. She wasn't about to tell her best friend's mom that not only had she talked to Spencer, but that she had straddling the lap of Toby Cavanaugh at the time.

"Aria, I know that she's with Toby, Melissa already informed me of that fact. So if there is something you aren't telling me about my daughter and that boy, you had better come clean about it." Veronica said.

"Mrs. Hastings, I couldn't see if Spencer was with Toby or not, all I saw was Spencer driving out of Rosewood." Aria said. And it's true, Aria had seen the passenger side of Toby's car and that's where Spencer had been sitting.

"What about you two?" Veronica asked turning towards Emily and Hanna.

"No, we haven't seen or heard from Spencer." Emily said with a small shake of her head. Of course, Aria had already passed on the information to Emily and Hanna about Spencer and Toby running away together and that they were fine, but Spencer's mom didn't need to know that. It's not like Spencer's family was really trying to help her through the whole situation.

"Ladies, I don't know if you fully understand what is going on here. The boy that my daughter is with is dangerous. If you know anything…" Veronica started to say when her husband walked in with Jenna and Melissa right behind them.

"Veronica, Jenna has something that she would like to tell us about Spencer and Toby's location." Peter informed his wife as he helped Jenna sit down.

"What is it Jenna?" Veronica asked the blind girl.

"Well, when I heard their phone conversation, I followed them. They drove about an hour or two outside of Rosewood and they stopped at a motel. I tried to reason with them and get them to come back, but they wouldn't listen to me. They even broke the windows on Toby's car. That's how I got this." Jenna explained as she held up her hand, which was wrapped tightly with blood filled gauze bandages. "One of the pieces of glass cut my hand." She went on.

"Thank you Jenna. We really appreciate your help. If there is anything that we can do for you, don't hesitate to ask." Peter said with a sigh as Melissa walked Jenna out of the house.

"You three better hope that I hear from my daughter before you do. Because if you hear from her, and don't tell me, and I find out that you haven't told me, there will be consequences. You can all go home." Veronica said with a stern gaze at all three of the girls.

"Don't worry Mrs. Hastings, we'll tell you as soon as we can if we hear from Spencer." Hanna said as she got up with Emily and Aria and they walked out the back door.

Once they were a safe distance from the house, the girls started talking.

"What are we going to do?" Hanna asked.

"I don't know. The only information that we have is from Aria's talk with Spencer and Toby, and even that information is rocky because she can't tell anyone where she was when she saw them drive out of Rosewood." Emily said.

"Do you guys really think that Jenna is telling the truth about them being at a motel a few hours outside of Rosewood?" Aria asked.

"Of course not; I bet that they didn't even break the windows of Toby's car; I'm betting someone else did. And I doubt that she tried to convince both of them to come back. She probably just tried to convince Toby to come back. She's freaky obsessed with Toby." Emily said.

"I agree with Em, I think she was telling parts of the truth, but not all of it." Hanna said as all of their phones went off telling them that they had a text.

With fear in their eyes as they all looked at each other, the three friends slowly took out their phones and opened the message. With a group sigh of relief, they saw that the text was from Spencer.

Heading to the airport with Toby; going to the west coast. TELL NO ONE. – Spencer

"Well, that's good. At least they are getting as far away from this place as they can." Aria said with a small smile.

"Aria? Emily? Hanna? What are you all doing outside? Come inside." Ella Montgomery said to her daughter and friends. "Where's Spencer?" she asked looking around.

"Oh, um, she's out of town." Emily spoke up.

"Ah, well, I hope she has fun. Why don't you girls get something to eat for lunch?" Ella suggested.

"Will do mom." Aria said.

**At the Airport**

When the taxi pulled up to the curb at the airport, Toby and Spencer paid him before they got out.

"Thank you sir." Spencer said with a smile as she placed her phone back into her purse. She had just sent a text to her friends and had then, once again, completely turned her phone off.

"Have a good day." The taxi driver said as he watched them get out of the car and onto the sidewalk.

"You too sir." Toby said as Spencer grabbed their bags out of the trunk and then closed it.

With a smile at the young couple, the taxi driver drove off leaving Spencer and Toby on their own. Looking at each other and sighing in relief, they held hands as they walked into the airport and up to the ticket counter.

"Hi, I would like two tickets to Los Angeles please." Toby said to the lady.

"The only two seats we have left on this flight are first class, is that okay?" the lady asked.

"Um, we were thinking business class. We can wait for the next flight if that's what it takes." Spencer said.

"Spence, we can go first class. It's okay." Toby said with a small smile.

"Are you sure?" Spencer asked.

"I'm definitely sure." Toby said with a nod toward the lady. "We'll take the two seats in first class please." He said.

"Okay, here you go sir. Two first class tickets to Los Angeles." The lady said handing them their tickets with a smile. "Are you checking any luggage?" she asked.

"No, we are going to have our bags be carry on." Spencer said.

"Okay. Have a nice day. Enjoy your flight." The lady said with a warm smile.

"You have a nice day too." Toby said as he took Spencer's hand in his and headed toward security.

"I can't believe that in less than 24 hours, we've ran away, been kidnapped, escaped, were being tracked and watched by some creep, and are now flying across the US." Spencer said somewhat excitedly.

"I can't believe it either Spence." Toby said as he kissed her temple.

Once they got through security, Spencer and Toby went in search of the terminal that they would be leaving from. Once they found it, they grabbed something small to eat from a little café and sat down to wait for boarding.

**End Chapter Six**

(A/N: I know that in chapter 3, Spencer's name was 'Victoria' but in this chapter, it was 'Veronica', and let me explain why. In chapter 3, I couldn't remember Spencer's mom's name, and I thought that it was 'Victoria' but, it's actually 'Veronica' so for the rest of the story, it will be 'Veronica'. Oh, and as for who the guy in charge was in chapter five, the person who guessed it right will have a cameo appearance in some way in chapter seven, so keep your eyes open, because you know who you are. – Emma)


	7. Chapter Seven

Running Away

Chapter Seven

As Spencer and Toby boarded the plane with other people in first class, they are a little stiff. What if they get caught in LA? What if their whole plan of running away and being together, wouldn't work out? What if… what if… what if? All of the 'what ifs' were swimming around in both of their heads. They didn't know the answer to any of the questions and it scared them a little. They didn't want to be caught, and they definitely wanted to be together. But there was always the looming possibility that they would be caught and that they wouldn't be able to be together. And the thought that scared them the most? What if he/she doesn't truly love me?

"Spencer, can I ask you something?"Toby asked slowly, choosing his words carefully. He didn't want to startle his girlfriend.

"Sure Toby, what's up?" Spencer asked, turning in her seat to look at him.

"Do you really love me? Or were you just saying that so that I would run away with you?" Toby asked. There was no sense in beating around the bush about what was on his mind.

"Toby, I know that I really am falling in love with you, but really loving you, that takes a little bit more time on my part." Spencer explained as she interlocked her fingers with his. "Do you really love me?" she asked, looking down at their hands.

"Yes. I really do love you Spencer. I want us to be together, for as long as you want to be with me." Toby said and tears filled Spencer's eyes.

"I want us to be together too Toby." Spencer said as she went to wipe away her tears, but Toby beat her to it.

"Then why are you crying? If we want the same thing, then there isn't any reason to cry." Toby asked as he wiped away the tears and tried to read what was in her eyes.

"They're tears of joy Toby, not tears of sorrow." Spencer explained with a smile as Toby leaned in and kissed her softly.

"**Passengers, this is your captain speaking. We are getting prepared to go down the runway, so if you could please fasten your seatbelts and relax, we will be in the air in a few minutes on our non-stop flight to Los Angeles, California."** The captain announced over the speaker.

"Spencer, I know that it might be a little sudden, but I don't see any better solution. So, will you marry me? We can elope, just like the manager at the motel thought we were doing." Toby said as he and Spencer buckled their seatbelts.

"Toby, to be honest, I've never really been one to even consider eloping, but you've changed my thoughts on it. Once we get settled in LA, we can definitely elope." Spencer said with a smile.

"Thank you so much Spencer. I honestly thought that you would never agree to a life with me. I can't tell you how happy I am that you said yes." Toby said.

"I do have one condition though." Spencer said slyly.

"And what is that condition?" Toby asked.

"I still want an engagement ring. It doesn't have to be over-the-top fancy and expensive, but I still would like one." Spencer explained.

"I can do that." Toby said with a nod of his head. "After our weekend together, I couldn't get you out of my head, and I still can't. You are everything I think about. And ever since that weekend, I have wanted to elope with you. To just get out of town and spend the rest of my life with you. I held onto my hope that you would feel the same way about me and that, when I eventually would ask, you would agree. So, I had gone to the jewelry store in Rosewood, and looked around with this in my pocket." He explained as he pulled a small box out of his bag and opened it. "I know that it isn't much, but it was what I had from my grandmother and to be honest, I didn't like anything else that they had. So I just asked them to clean it up some since the shine had started to fade." He finished as he took the small ring out of the box and took Spencer's left hand in his.

"Toby, it's beautiful." Spencer said quietly since she couldn't get her voice any stronger.

"Just like you." Toby whispered in her ear as he slid the ring onto her finger.

"Toby, as much as I disliked you before a few weeks ago, ever since I started to get to know you, and saw how different you were from how you were perceived, I could never say no to a life with you. It wouldn't feel right to say no, because this- us being together- feels like it was meant to be." Spencer said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"I'm glad you like the ring. I know that my grandmother would love that I was able to give it to a wonderful girl." Toby said with a smile as he hugged her back.

"I would like meet her." Spencer said as she pulled back a little from the hug so that she could look at Toby in the eyes.

"If only you could. She died a few years ago. This was the only thing that I had left from her." Toby said as he looked down.

"Oh, Toby, I'm sorry. I didn't know." Spencer said feeling really stupid for mentioning it.

"It's okay. Like you said, you didn't know. But that's why I wanted to head to the west coast, because that's where she used to live." Toby explained as he looked back up at Spencer.

"That's so nice." Spencer said before giving Toby a little peck on the side of the mouth.

As they flew across the United States, Spencer read a book that she had brought with her. It was a fiction novel where the main character Megan liked to sit outside at night and would bask in the light of the stars, and did so, so often that everyone started to refer to her as Starlight. It was a beautiful story and Spencer loved it. When she first read the story when she was in junior high, she had often considered to be just like Megan was in the book. However, it never happened since her parents were very strict about her grades, so she never got the chance to do it. Maybe, just maybe, when she and Toby reached LA, they would be able to find a place that was away from all of the city lights where she would be able to admire the stars at night. Of course, with not of lot of sleep the night before, while Spencer read her book, Toby fell asleep. It was about half way through the flight, and Toby's phone went off.

'**I thought Toby turned his phone off.'** Spencer thought as she reached over and pulled Toby's phone out of his pocket and saw that it was a phone call. Deciding it would be okay to answer the phone, since the caller id read 'Mom and Dad', Spencer hit the answer button.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Who is this?" Mrs. Cavanaugh asked from the other end.

"This is Spencer Hastings. I'm with Toby, but he's asleep right now." Spencer said.

"Will you please wake him up? His father and I would like to talk to him." Mrs. Cavanaugh said with a little bit of concern in her voice.

"No problem." Spencer said before she put the phone to her shoulder and reached over and lightly kissed Toby and as she went to pull away, he deepened the kiss. "Your parents." Spencer said, completely pulling back and handing Toby his phone.

"Mom, Dad, is everything okay?" Toby asked.

"No, it's not okay Toby. Where are you and the young lady that you are with?" Mr. Cavanaugh asked.

"Heading to LA." Toby said quietly.

"WHY ON EARTH ARE YOU HEADING TO LOS ANGELES!" Mrs. Cavanaugh yelled making both Spencer and Toby cringe.

"Spencer ran away and asked me to come with her." Toby explained quickly.

"So you just decided to hop on a plane with a girl that we haven't officially met and fly across the country?" Mr. Cavanaugh asked.

"Yes." Toby answered simply.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Mrs. Cavanaugh asked.

"Because, that would defeat the purpose of running away mom." Toby said. "I have to go. I'll call you when we land in LA." Toby said.

"Toby, you both need to come home." Mr. Cavanaugh warned.

"We can't dad. I can't be around Jenna anymore and Spencer's family is doing absolutely nothing to try and make her feel better about the situation she was put into. So I'm helping her. We are going to be staying in LA and I will call you when we land." Toby said before hanging up and looking at Spencer. "I'm sorry that you had to hear that." He apologized.

"It's okay. I'm kinda used to it by now. My family has pretty much been yelling at me like that since they found out that we were hanging out with each other. They are so going to flip when they find out about us being together." Spencer said with a small laugh and a smile.

"I thought you said that Melissa and Ian knew that we were together?" Toby asked as he linked his fingers with hers and they both admired how the light from the sun was reflecting off of the ring that now sat on Spencer's left ring finger.

"They know that we ran away together, but no one knows about us now being engaged." Spencer explained.

"That is true." Toby said and then laughed a little.

"What's so funny?" Spencer asked.

"I like the sound of that." Toby said.

"You like the sound of what Toby?" Spencer asked, not getting what he was laughing about.

"I like the sound of you saying that we are engaged." Toby explained as he planted a small kiss on Spencer's lips.

"Oh, I like the sound you saying it too." Spencer agreed as she deepened the kiss a little bit.

"**Passengers, this is your captain speaking again, we are experiencing a little bit of turbulence. So if you could please make it back to your seats and fasten your seatbelts that would be greatly appreciated."** The captain announced.

"Oh, we should probably set our watches and stuff to West Coast time. They are a few hours behind Pennsylvania." Toby suggested and Spencer nodded. Spencer had completely forgotten about the time difference between California and Pennsylvania.

"There, that's better." Spencer said with a smile as she looked at the ring on her finger.

"Do you want to see if your friends will fly out to LA to be witnesses?" Toby asked noticing where Spencer was looking.

"Yes and no. It would be great if my friends could come out, but do you really think that their parents would be okay with them doing so? I mean, my parents don't know where we are, and you had no choice but to tell your parents where we were going, but I doubt that my friends' parents will be okay with them flying across the country." Spencer said.

"My parents go out of town on a regular basis, I'm sure that if we ask my parents, they would be able to convince your friends' parents to let them go with my parents to LA." Toby suggested.

"I don't know. We can talk about it some more when we land." Spencer said as she held Toby's hand in hers and leaned against his shoulder while he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

"That works for me." Toby said before he closed his eyes and fell asleep again. And Spencer fell asleep soon after that.

And that was the way that they woke when the plane landed at LAX a few hours later. Both with sleepy smiles on their faces as they disembarked from the plane, the young, and now engaged, couple held hands as they headed out of the airport and out into the early evening air of LA. As Spencer hailed a cab for them, Toby took out a small piece of paper and a pencil and scribbled out an address. After a minute or two, a taxi pulled over to the couple that Toby put their bags into the trunk while Spencer got into the back seat.

"Where to?" the taxi driver asked.

"Here is the address." Toby said handing the paper to the driver as he got in next to Spencer before sitting back against the seat and taking Spencer's hand in his.

"Okay." The taxi driver said as he pulled into the traffic of cars leaving the airport.

**End Chapter Seven**

(A/N: What did you guys think? And could you guys figure out who guessed right for the guy in charge from chapter five? – Emma)


	8. Chapter Eight

Running Away

Chapter Eight

As the taxi driver drove the young couple to the address that Toby had given him, Spencer looked out the windows and watched as the city lights went past. It wasn't until the city lights started to be less and less did Spencer turn and curiously look at Toby.

"Where are we going?" Spencer asked.

"My grandmother's old house. It still belongs to the family, and we won't get many visitors there. So we should be set for a while." Toby said with a small smile on his face. He had known that Spencer would be curious about their destination at some point, so he had been prepared for her question.

"Do you mind me asking what she was like?" Spencer asked softly. She didn't want to upset Toby in any way.

"I don't mind you asking. It's hard to explain right now, though. But I will try and explain at some point in the very near future." Toby admitted looking at Spencer with an apologetic smile.

"It's okay. I understand to a point how hard it is to lose someone that you love." Spencer said softly.

"Thank you Spencer. I don't think that any of this would have happened if Alison hadn't died." Toby admitted.

"If we were meant to be together, which I hope we are, something else would have happened to bring us together. It just so happened that Alison dying was what did." Spencer said.

"You two aren't saying you killed someone, are ya?" the taxi driver asked as he shot them a glance in the rearview mirror.

"No sir, a friend of ours was killed and someone was going to a lot of trouble to make us look guilty for it. But we are both innocent." Toby explained and both teens saw the drive let out a breath of relief.

"So, where you two from?" the driver asked. Since his passengers weren't killers, he might as well make conversation with them.

"Pennsylvania." Spencer said after a second.

"Where in Pennsylvania? I've got a friend who teaches as a high school in Rosewood I believe it is." The driver said and both Spencer and Toby's faces paled.

"Really? What's your friend's name?" Toby asked, recovering first.

"Ezra… Ezra Fitz. He and I go way back." The driver said and Spencer had to do everything she could not to freak out.

"That name does sound familiar. My family lives in Rosewood, and I think my step-sister has mentioned him once or twice when I've called." Toby said, making it seem like he and Spencer don't know many people in their town.

"Yeah, he's a great guy. Teaches English I believe. Claims to have a very attractive girlfriend too." The driver said with a little chuckle.

With a look of horror on Spencer's face, she looked over at Toby and begged him with her eyes to try and change the subject.

"So, how long have you been a taxi driver?" Toby asked, squeezing Spencer's hand in reassuarance.

"For about 5 years. Needed a job when the family and I moved out here from Philly and this was the only one that was close to home. At least, the place where all of the taxis are kept is close to home. So on my breaks and stuff, I head back to the base and head home to spend time with my wife and daughter. This is them." The driver said handing Toby and Spencer a picture of a woman around her late 20s, maybe early 30s holding a little girl, around the age of 6-8 and they were laughing.

"You're daughter is very cute." Spencer said finally finding her voice again.

"Yeah, she's a real sweetie. She'll be turning 8 next week, so I'm throwing her a princess themed birthday party." He said. "Oh, I'm James by the way. What are your names?" he asked.

"I'm Toby, this is my girlfriend Spencer, it's nice to meet you James." Toby said, looking at Spencer to see her reaction to saying 'girlfriend' instead of 'fiancée'.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you too Toby. You too Spencer." James said with a smile on his face. He was really starting to like these kids. "So, you visiting a friend or family member or something?" James asked as he turned off of the main road and onto a dirt road.

"Kinda. We're going to my grandma's old house, since it still belongs to my family, but she died a few years ago, so I guess you could say that we are going to visit her burial site." Toby said. He had forgotten temporarily that Spencer didn't know that his grandmother's grave was located at the house.

"You didn't tell me that." Spencer said, trying to keep the fear out of her voice.

"It'll be okay Spencer." Toby said. He was looking forward to being able to spend alone time with Spencer after the rough day that they had had together. Not to mention the past few weeks where he hadn't been able to stop thinking about her.

"Well, here we are." James said as he pulled to a stop outside the house.

Despite the fact that Toby's grandmother hadn't been alive for a few years; the house wasn't in complete disrepair. And that was something that surprised Spencer. She had expected the house to be old and falling apart with weeds and wildflowers growing in the front yard, but that wasn't the case. Yes, the paint on the house was chipping, so that would need to be fixed, and there was some weeds and wildflowers growing out front, but not a lot. With Spencer's fashion design expertise, and Toby's handyman physique, Spencer was sure that in a few weeks or so, they would be able to make the outside 10x more presentable then it was. But of course, Spencer hadn't seen the inside of the house yet.

"Thank you so much for the drive James. Do you have a card at all? Just in case we need a ride somewhere? We don't have a working vehicle quite yet that we can use here." Toby said.

"I sure do. Here ya go Toby. If you need a ride at a reasonable time of day or evening, just give me a call and I will be here as soon as I can. Do ya have a number yourself? I wanna introduce you two to my wife and daughter." James said giving them a hopeful smile.

"Sure, one second." Toby said as he pulled out his phone and turned it on. It only took him a few minutes to find the number that he needed before writing it down for James.

"It was nice meeting both of you." James said with a smile as he started the taxi back up.

"It was nice to meet you too James." Spencer said with a smile. It was nice to have met someone who was kind to them after all the hate they had been receiving over the last few weeks back in Rosewood.

After watching James drive away, Spencer and Toby both let out a sigh. It was time to start over, essentially. No more Rosewood, no more people crossing the street when they saw either of them coming, no more thinking that they had something to hide; no more suspicions about them being murderers, and most of all, no more 'A'. As Toby took Spencer's hand in his, they picked up their bags and headed towards the front door.

"I think you'll like this place Spencer. I actually spent most of my summers here growing up. You know, before mine and Jenna's parents got married." Toby explained.

"It would have been nice to know what you were like as a kid." Spencer said, thinking out loud.

"Likewise Spence; were you always so studious? Or did that just come from wanting to be better than Melissa?" Toby asked raising an eyebrow at Spencer while he unlocked the front door and let it swing inward.

Despite the small layer of dust that coated a few things, the inside of the house was extremely beautiful. As she looked around, Spencer took in as much as she could with a look of awe on her face. It wasn't until her eyes landed on the picture frames hanging in the stairwell that she actually moved into the house.

**End Chapter Eight**

(A/N: I hope you liked the chapter. I know it's a little bit shorter than the previous two chapters, but hopefully chapter nine will be longer. – Emma)


	9. Chapter Nine

Running Away

Chapter Nine

As Spencer walked into house, she made her way over to the stairwell to get a better look at the pictures that were hanging there. Not paying much attention to when was Toby closing the door, Spencer jumped when Toby wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. Turning around in his arms, Spencer wrapped her arms around Toby's neck and leaned up to kiss him. It wasn't like their other kisses, where those were deep and passionate, this one was soft and loving; Spencer didn't mind the difference, though, and neither did Toby. They were just content to be in each other's arms, in their new home, about to start over. They had left everything that had to do with 'A' back in Pennsylvania and they were glad that they didn't have the weight on their shoulders anymore.

"Wanna head upstairs?" Toby asked when they pulled away from the kiss when the need for air became apparent.

"Sure." Spencer said, just a little breathless.

It had been a long day and the two were exhausted. Instead of staying awake and talking, or making-out, as soon as their heads hit the pillow, they were both asleep.

**James' House**

"Hey Ezra, it's James; I have some information for you to pass onto the Rosewood PD." James said after Ezra Fitz and picked up the phone.

"What's up James?" Ezra asked as he tried to not get lost in Aria's touch.

"Those two teens that you said ran away; they're here in LA." James said.

"Spencer and Toby are in LA? How do you know this James?" Ezra asked causing Aria to look at him with wide eyes.

"I picked 'em up at the airport about an hour ago; and then dropped 'em off at his grandmother's house." James explained.

"Did you mention anything about knowing me?" Ezra asked.

"Well, when I asked 'em there they were from, they said Pennsylvania, but didn't actually tell me which town or whatever, and when I told 'em that I had a friend who lived in Rosewood, they both went silent for a second and I think Spencer might've looked a little scared at that piece of information." James said.

"Okay, um, what else did they say? Or what else did you mention?" Ezra asked.

"Not much, Toby changed the subject very soon after I mentioned knowin' ya." James said.

"Okay, don't bring me up again. If you do, they might think that you are against them running away." Ezra said.

"Ezra, I might have brought up that girlfriend of yours…" James said.

"YOU DID WHAT!" Ezra exclaimed. Why had he even told his friend about Aria?

"Yeah, I mentioned your girlfriend and that's when Toby changed the subject. You aren't skein' a student, are ya?" James asked.

"It was a mistake for me to even tell you about my girlfriend. Please, just forget that I ever told and don't bring it up again. Not with me and definitely not with Spencer and Toby." Ezra warned.

"You got it." James said.

"Thank you James. I'll talk to you later." Ezra replied.

"You're welcome Ezra." James responded before hanging up.

**Ezra's Apartment**

"Where are Spencer and Toby?" Aria asked the second Ezra hung up the phone.

"They're in LA." Ezra said as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He had made a huge mistake with bringing up the fact that he had a girlfriend to James.

"How do you know for sure?" Aria asked.

"A very good friend of mine is a taxi driver in LA and he picked them up at LAX and drove them to Toby's grandmother's house." Ezra said.

"I have to tell Emily and Hanna about this." Aria said as she went to pull out her phone.

"Aria, before you do that, you have to know that I let it slip to James that I have a girlfriend, and he mentioned it to Toby and Spencer." Ezra explained, putting his hand on top of Aria's.

"You didn't tell him that I was your student, did you?" Aria asked.

"No, but I have to ask; do Spencer, Emily and Hanna know about us?" Ezra asked looking Aria straight in the eye.

"Yes. I couldn't keep hiding it from them." Aria explained.

"How did they find out?" Ezra asked.

"Um, right before Hanna got hit by the car, she saw Noel write the 'I see you' on your back window, and she saw us kissing. When Spencer, Emily and I went to the hospital one day, everything came out and I told them." Aria explained as a few tears fell down her cheeks.

"As long as they are okay with keeping it a secret, then I'm fine with them knowing." Ezra said as he gently kissed her on the lips.

"Thank you for understanding." Aria said with a small smile.

"You're welcome." Ezra said.

**Back In LA (w/ Spencer and Toby)**

Morning came too quickly for Spencer and Toby. It almost seemed like mere minutes after they fell asleep that they were being woken up by the sunlight pouring into the room from the window. Being the first one awake, Toby sat up a little and let the sunlight hit the diamond of Spencer's engagement ring. Toby was glad that he had found someone that he thought was worthy of wearing his grandmother's ring, and who had actually accepted it. Of course, Toby knew that before the accident, Jenna had been eyeing the ring, almost trying to will Toby into giving it to her, but he never did. It was his grandmother's ring, and he planned on giving it a girl that he truly loved. There was only one question that lingered in Toby's mind at the moment. Grandma, do you think Spencer is a good fit for your ring? As Toby watched Spencer sleep, a small smile played at his lips as Spencer rolled over and curled up to his side. He had been pleasantly surprised at how well his and Spencer's bodies fit with one another, and Toby had a small suspicion that Spencer was surprised as well.

"It's too bright in here." Spencer muttered as she placed a small kiss on Toby's side, but kept her eyes shut tightly.

"Do you want me to close the curtains?" Toby asked.

"Mhm; but don't leave the bed." Spencer said as she wrapped her arms around Toby.

"Spence, if you want me to close the curtains, then I need to leave the bed. But I'll be right back." Toby said gently.

"Fine." Spencer grumbled as she rolled back over and faced the opposite wall.

With a small chuckle, Toby got up and pulled the curtains shut, darkening the room a great amount. As he got back into the bed, he pulled Spencer toward him and place small kisses along her jaw line and her neck.

"How soon do you want to elope?" Spencer asked as she relaxed her body at Toby's touch.

"As soon as we can get settled." Toby said in between kisses.

"So, you pretty much want us to get settled today and elope tomorrow?" Spencer asked.

"If we can get settled today and elope tomorrow, that would be great." Toby agreed.

"Well, we aren't going to get settled if we stay in bed all day." Spencer said.

"Can we at least stay in bed a little bit longer?" Toby asked as Spencer rolled over to face him.

"A few more minutes. But just think, once we get married, we get to have our honeymoon." Spencer said with a smile.

"You have a point." Toby said as he lifted Spencer's chin up and placed a prolonged kiss on her lips.

Right around the time that Spencer was really getting into the kiss, she heard a small vibration from the side table. With a groan, Spencer pulled back from the kiss and let Toby answer it.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Toby. It's Aria." Spencer heard her best friend say from the other end.

"Yes. I know. I have caller id." Toby said simply.

"Why are you and Spencer in LA?" Aria asked.

"How did you know where we are?" Toby asked looking over at Spencer who just shook her head.

"Ezra has a friend in LA." Aria said.

"Yes. We met him last night." Toby said.

"He called Ezra last night and let him know that he picked you guys up from the airport." Aria said.

"What's your point Aria?" Toby asked, starting to get a little annoyed.

"I want to know why you two are in LA." Aria repeated.

"We'll explain at a later time Aria, I'll talk to you…" Toby said before Spencer grabbed the phone out of his hand.

"Aria, do you think you could make it out here by tomorrow?" Spencer asked.

"Uh, I don't know. Why?"Aria asked.

"If you and Ezra can make it out here by tomorrow, I'll explain then." Spencer said.

"Okay then. What about Emily and Hanna?" Aria asked.

"If you can convince them to come out with you that would be great." Spencer said.

"Okay, I'll talk to them. Can I reach you on your cell phone?" Aria asked.

"Not at this time. I will contact you guys to let you know when you can call me." Spencer said.

"Okay. Then I guess I'll call Toby when I find out whether or not we can come out." Aria said.

"Okay. Talk to you later." Spencer said before hanging up and handing the phone back to Toby.

"I'm guessing that we might be getting some witnesses for tomorrow." Toby asked with an amused smile on his face.

"Yep, and Aria will be calling back later today to let us know." Spencer said as she rolled out of bed and started to walk towards the door before looking over her shoulder at Toby. "You coming?" she asked with a smile.

With a smile of his own, Toby got off the bed and followed Spencer out of the room.

"Um, what are we going to do about breakfast?" Spencer asked.

"There is a small café that's at the bottom of the driveway and at the corner of the street, so we can shower and change and then walk down there." Toby suggested.

"That works." Spencer said giving Toby a small kiss on his cheek. "Are our bags still downstairs?" she asked looking around the room that they had just been in and not seeing them.

"Yeah, they're by the front door." Toby said with a small smile as he kissed Spencer's shoulder.

After Spencer and Toby got ready for the day, they headed out of the house hand in hand and walked down to the café. As they sat in a small booth in the back of the café, talking about what they were going to be doing that day, Toby noticed that James had just walked into the restaurant with his wife and daughter. With a smile on his face, Toby paid for their breakfast and nodded his head in James' direction to Spencer who turned around and smiled as well. After they grabbed their stuff, the young couple made their way over to the table that James and his family was sitting at.

"Hey James, it's nice to see you again." Toby said extending his hand out to the man.

"Toby, Spencer! What are you two doing here?" James asked taking Toby's hand.

"We don't have any food at the house yet, so we decided to come here for breakfast." Toby explained as he placed a hand on Spencer's waist and pulled her to him.

"James? Are you going to introduce us?" James' wife asked.

"Oh, right. Sorry about that. Sara, Lizzie, this is Toby and Spencer. They just moved here from Pennsylvania." James said. "Toby, Spencer, this is my wife Sara and our daughter Lizzie." James said and the two teens smiled at each of them.

"It's very nice to meet you both." Sara said extending her hand to Toby and Spencer.

"It's nice to meet you too Sara." Spencer said with a smile before she turned her smile to the little girl that was hiding behind James. "Hi Lizzie; I'm Spencer." She said as she knelt down to the little girl's level.

"Hi." Lizzie said sticking her head out for a second before hiding behind her dad again.

"She's a little shy at first, but once she warms up to you, she's very animated." Sara said with a warm smile.

"It's okay. Shyness from little kids is a lot better than pure fear." Spencer said.

"What do you mean?" Sara asked.

"A lot has happened to us over the past few months and when people would see us walking along the sidewalk, they would cross the street to avoid us; kids and adults alike." Toby explained.

"Oh, I am so sorry." Sara said.

"It's okay." Spencer said with a sad smile.

"Oh, are you two busy next Saturday? We're having Lizzie's 8th birthday party at noon if you would like to come." Sara suggested.

Looking at Toby, Spencer smiled when he nodded his head saying that it would be fine.

"Sure. We can show up an hour early if you would like to help set up." Spencer said.

"That would be great." Sara said.

"And James has our number and we have his, so we can work out to get there and everything in a few days." Toby added.

"That would be great." Sara repeated.

"Well, we have a lot to do today, so we should get going." Spencer said taking Toby's hand in hers.

"Okay. It was nice meeting you two." Sara said.

"It was nice meeting you and Lizzie too." Toby said before he and Spencer walked out of the café.

Once the young couple was out of the café, Sara turned to her husband.

"Where in Pennsylvania are they from?" she asked.

"I'm pretty sure Rosewood, not that they actually said that they were coming from there. But I've already talked to Ezra. He confirmed it. He knows who they are." James said.

"What are we going to do?" Sara asked.

"We're gonna help them out. I don't think they have a lot of money and they are only about 16 years old, so we aren't going to mention Ezra or Rosewood around them again and we are going to do everything that we can to help them settle in here." James said.

"Okay. I really hope you know what you're doing James." Sara said before she looked at her menu to find something to eat.

After a long day of shopping to make Toby's grandmother's house feel like home for Spencer and Toby, the two finally made it back and once they got all of the bags into the house, they closed and locked the door before heading upstairs to go to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a long day. As they were about to fall asleep, Toby's phone went off and the two let out a groan as he answered it.

"Hello?" he asked.

"It's Aria." Aria replied.

"We went over this when you called this morning. I have caller id on my phone Aria; I know that it's you." Toby said with a sigh.

"Fine then Mr. Grumpy Pants, I'll talk to Spencer." Aria said and Toby handed the phone to his girlfriend.

"Yes Aria?" Spencer said as she snuggled into Toby's side.

"We're at the airport; me, Ezra, Emily and Hanna." Aria said happily.

"You were able to convince your parents to let you all come?" Spencer asked.

"We did what we always do. We lied; said that Ezra was taking the class on a field trip to LA. They all said yes and we should be landing around 6am." Aria said.

"Is that in East Coast or West Coast time?" Spencer asked.

"Oh… um, West Coast I believe." Aria said.

"Put Fitz on the phone." Spencer said with a roll of her eyes.

"Yes Spencer?" Ezra asked.

"6am in East Coast or West Coast time?" Spencer asked.

"West Coast." Ezra replied.

"Okay. See you then." Spencer said before hanging up the phone and handing it back to Toby.

"We have witnesses then?" Toby asked.

"Yep. Aria, Hanna and Emily lied to their parents saying that Fitz is taking our English class on a field trip to LA, so they are all flying out, and they will be at the airport at 6am tomorrow, West Coast time." Spencer said.

"When you say all of them are flying out you mean…?" Toby asked.

"Oh, sorry. Aria, Emily, Hanna and Fitz are flying out." Spencer said.

"So, are you saying that we should call James and ask him to pick them up for us?" Toby asked.

"That would be best. He knows where the house is, so he could drop them off." Spencer said.

"Okay. Let me call him real quick." Toby said as he dialed James' number.

After three or four rings, Sara picked up the phone.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Sara? It's Toby. Is James there?" Toby asked.

"Yes he is. One second." Sara said before Toby heard her call James' name.

"Hello?" James said.

"Hey James, its Toby. I have a question for you." Toby said as he wrapped his arm around Spencer and pulled her close to him.

"Sure, what's up? Do you need me to drive you somewhere?" James asked.

"No. Um, we have a few friends arriving at 6am tomorrow morning at the airport, do you think you could possibly pick them up for us and bring them here?" Toby asked.

"No problem-o Toby. How many people am I picking up?" James asked.

"Well, 4. Spencer's best friend and Ezra." Toby said quickly.

"You two did move here from Rosewood, didn't you?" James asked quietly.

Taking a deep, quick breath, Toby replies.

"Yes. We did move her from Rosewood. But we aren't going to go back. We don't have a future together there. Here, we do." Toby said as he looked down at Spencer to see that she was already asleep.

"What do ya mean you two don't have a future together in Rosewood?" James asked.

"Our families don't want us to be together. Spencer's mom has forbidden Spencer from seeing me and my step-sister isn't too keen on me hanging out with her, so we had to get away." Toby admitted.

"Oh gosh Toby, I'm sorry. I didn't know… I'll call Ezra and let him know that I'll be picking them up in the morning." James said.

"Okay. Thank you James. It means a lot to us." Toby said before hanging up and looking down at Spencer. She looked so peaceful laying there with her head on his chest.

Toby was definitely looking forward to spending the rest of his life with Spencer. And he hoped that Spencer was looking forward to spending the rest of her life with Toby. Because tomorrow… tomorrow would the official start of the rest of their lives together. Whether or not their families agreed to it and would be okay with it. After those thoughts drifted to the front of his mind, Toby closed his eyes and fell asleep.

**End Chapter Nine**

(A/N: I know that it has been a few days since I have updated this story, but I hope you can see why with this chapter. A lot had to happen in chapter nine to move the story along some. Now, for chapter 10 on, I can't guarantee that they will be as long as this chapter was, and to be honest, I don't think that they will be as long as this one. But I hope you liked this chapter. And since I have Spring Break next week, I should get quite a few chapters in to update all of my unfinished Spoby stories, so keep an eye on your e-mail 'cause you will most likely be getting a lot of updates and stuff next week. – Emma)


	10. Chapter Ten

Running Away

Chapter Ten

After seven hours of sleep, Spencer woke up and found that Toby wasn't there. Fully waking up and looking around the room, Toby was nowhere to be seen. The fact that her fiancé had disappeared the morning of their wedding scared Spencer immensely. Getting out of bed, she hurried down most of the stairs and stopped short at the sight of Toby talking to someone at the front door. She couldn't tell who he was talking to, but from what she could hear, it didn't look like it was going to be a good outcome for her and Toby.

"Where is she?" Spencer heard a man say from outside. It took only seconds for the voice to register in her head.

"She's still sleeping. At least she was when you showed up. Would you like me to go get her?" Toby asked motioning for Spencer to go back upstairs and Spencer did so.

"Yes. We'll wait inside if that's okay with you Toby." The guy said again.

"Of course. Make yourselves comfortable; I'll be right back." Toby said before heading upstairs to get inform Spencer what was going on.

"Toby, why is my dad here? And why did he say 'we'?" Spencer hissed when Toby walked into their room.

"Because, both of your parents are here." Toby said softly.

"WHAT!" Spencer exclaimed, but kept her voice low.

"Spencer, we aren't in trouble. They want to talk to us. I'm not sure how they found out where we were, but they did and they flew out. The only problem is that its 6:30 and your friends should be here in about half an hour." Toby said as he pulled Spencer into his arms.

"We might not be in trouble now, but when my friends show up, we will be. And then my friends will get in trouble for being here with Fitz." Spencer said as tears started to fall from her eyes. She really didn't know what her parents were going to say, or how they had found out where to find her and Toby, but when her friends showed up, everything was going to fall apart. Spencer could practically see her life with Toby in LA slipping away.

"Let's get downstairs." Toby said.

"Okay." Spencer said with a dejected sigh.

As the two headed down the stairs, they heard tires turning off of the main road and onto the driveway.

"You talk to your parents; I'll go talk to your friends and Fitz." Toby whispered into Spencer's ear before hurrying down the rest of the stairs and out the front door.

"Where is he going Spencer?" Veronica asked her daughter.

"I'm not sure." Spencer lied. Of course she knew where her fiancé was going. "How did you guys know where we were?" Spencer asked, looking at everything in the room other than her parents.

"We'll discuss that later." Peter said. "Sit." He added and Spencer sat down.

"Why didn't you tell us about you and Toby?" Veronica asked.

"Because you didn't want me to see him, or talk to him, or have anything to do with him." Spencer said.

"Spencer, you could have gotten hurt." Peter said. His voice was a little bit kinder than his wife's.

"We were kidnapped Dad, we didn't see a need to tell you anything after that since we got out of it ourselves and have been doing just fine since then." Spencer snapped.

"Spencer, don't use that tone with your father." Veronica warned her daughter.

"You guys just don't get it, do you?" Spencer asked standing up and glaring at her parents. "Toby and I **love each other** and nothing you guys say or do will change that." Spencer added.

"Spencer, you guys are only 16, you don't know what true love is." Veronica said with a sneer.

"We don't know what true love is? What do you call this?" Spencer asked sticking her hand out to show her parents her engagement ring.

"SPENCER! WHEN DID YOU GET ENGAGED!" Veronica exclaimed standing up and pulling the ring off of her daughter's finger.

"Give it back Mom, it's mine." Spencer said as she clenched her fists at her sides.

"Peter, you can't be okay with this." Veronica said to her husband.

"It's Spencer's life. We can't tell her what to do anymore. She moved out. She's on her own." Peter said. He didn't understand his daughter's hasty decisions, but he wasn't about to tell Spencer that she couldn't marry or be with Toby.

"GIVE… ME… BACK… MY… RING!" Spencer seethed making her mom jump a little.

"Spencer, you're 16. You don't deserve this ring. You're coming home with us. Go get your stuff." Veronica said.

"Veronica, give Spencer back the ring. She can make her own decisions now." Peter said taking the ring from his wife's hand and looking at it. "It's a beautiful ring Spencer. Where did Toby get it?" he asked his daughter.

"It used to belong to his grandmother. She died a few years ago; it's the only thing besides this house that he still had of hers." Spencer said as tears filled her eyes. Spencer hated her mom, but she could never actually hate her dad.

"You're supporting this Peter?" Veronica asked as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Yes Veronica, I do support this. I've never had a problem with Toby being in Spencer's life. That's just been you, Melissa and Ian." Peter said as he handed the ring back to Spencer who immediately put it back on her finger.

"He was a major suspect in Alison's murder." Veronica reminded her husband.

"I understand that Veronica, but if you remember, so was Spencer. Do you not get that it was the fact that they were both considered as suspects that brought them together?" Peter asked. He had always been on Spencer's side through everything… well, everything except thinking she should see a therapist.

"Peter…" Veronica started to say.

"No Veronica. Yes, it's true that I don't know Toby very well, but that is due to the fact that I haven't gotten a chance to get to know him. I have no problem with him marrying Spencer. If you do, then you might be able to see how Spencer and I feel about Melissa marrying Ian." Peter said.

"Thank you dad." Spencer said softly as she gave her dad a hug.

"You're welcome Spence. Toby's a lucky guy." Peter said hugging his daughter back and kissing her forehead. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to call me on my cell." He added.

"I will dad." Spencer said with a watery smile since she was still crying.

"I'll give Toby my blessing when we see him outside." Peter said with a smile as he wiped a few tears away from Spencer's cheeks.

With an actual smile, Spencer leaned up and gave her dad a kiss on the cheek. At least she had someone in her family that was on hers and Toby's side. Spencer didn't care that her mom, sister and Ian all hated Toby; the fact that Spencer loved him and that her dad was okay with him being in Spencer's life, well, that's all that really mattered to Spencer at the moment. Well, that and making sure that her parents didn't see her friends and Fitz when they went outside. As Spencer's parents started to head for the door, Toby came back in. As soon as his eyes landed on Spencer, and he saw that she still had a few tears in her eyes, he was instantly at her side, pulling her to him and looking over at her parents.

"You can't take her away from me, I won't let you." Toby said glaring at Spencer's parents.

"Toby, we aren't… well, I'm not wanting to take Spencer away from you. I personally think that you were the only other people in her life that can actually take care of her and that I am willing to marry. My wife is a different story. This is one of a few things that we don't agree on, so I give you and Spencer my blessing. And I ask that you make sure that she calls me if you two need anything. I don't want you two to think that you have to completely vend for yourselves. But I do have one question for you Toby." Peter said and Toby nodded. "Why did you not go the traditional route and ask if you could marry Spencer?" he asked. He really was curious.

"I hadn't thought about it Mr. Hastings." Toby said. The truth was, he had thought about it, but figured that if Spencer's mom hated him, then so did her dad, so he wasn't even going to bother.

"Okay. Spencer, call me tomorrow night. We need to have a talk." Peter said.

"Can't we just have it here? Before you leave?" Spencer asked. She didn't like the way her father had said that and if it was going to be a bad conversation, she would rather get it over with in person rather than wait a day and do it over the phone.

"It's nothing bad Spence. I just want to catch up with you." Peter said with a reassuring smile.

With a small nod, Spencer looked up at Toby with a questioning gaze. What had he done to make it so that they wouldn't all get in trouble? Where were Fitz and the girls waiting for Spencer's parents to leave? And had he really not thought about asking her dad if it was okay to marry her?

It wasn't much longer before Spencer's parents left to head back to the airport. But even so, Spencer was worried about where her friends were. And just what Toby had said and/or done to make them hide for as long as they had been. Following her parents out of the house with Toby at her side, Spencer said goodbye to her father and just glared at her mother. She was happy that at least one of her parents cared about her and was willing to let Toby take care of her. Spencer was happy that she would never have to do what her mom told her to do ever again. As her parents' car turned out of view at the bottom of the driveway, Spencer's friends poked their heads out from the side of the house.

"It's time to spill Spence." Hanna said as she ran over to her friend and gave her a huge hug.

"Let's go inside." Spencer said. "You guys are gonna want to sit down to hear what I have to say." She added when her friends made to protest.

As Toby led Hanna, Emily and Ezra into the house, Spencer and Aria hung back and just looked at each other. Aria had known about Spencer and Toby being together since it happened. After all, Aria was the one that had taken the initiative to follow Spencer and Toby when she saw them leaving Rosewood.

"What's going on Spencer?" Aria asked.

"If I tell you now, you still have to be surprised when Toby and I tell the others." Spencer said.

"I promise Spencer. I just want to know that everything is going to be okay when we all head back to Rosewood." Aria said and Spencer could see the concern in her friend's eyes.

"Toby and I are eloping today. Or at least, we were going to elope and not tell my parents about it." Spencer said.

"They found out that you two are engaged!" Aria said in surprise.

"I was angry and hurt about what my mom was saying and I kinda threw the engagement in their faces." Spencer admitted.

"Oh wow. Let me see the ring." Aria said jumping up and down a little bit.

"It was his grandmother's engagement ring. When she died a few years ago, she left it to him." Spencer explained as she showed the ring to Aria.

"It's beautiful Spence." Aria said hugging her friend.

"Thanks Aria." Spencer said.

"Spence, Aria, are you guys coming?" Toby asked from the doorway.

"Yeah, we are." Aria said as she hurried into the house.

"She knows?" Toby asked.

"Yeah, she does. She was the first one to know that we were actually together." Spencer said.

"Spence, what about Melissa and Ian knowing that we were together?" Toby asked.

"You do remember how we were sitting when Aria found the car the first night?" Spencer asked.

"Oh, you mean she was the first one to know that we were together, together." Toby said with a small smile. He was just aching to have Spencer straddling his lap like that first night again.

"We should get in there and tell them why they are here and why they had to lie to get here." Spencer said before leaning up and kissing Toby on the cheek.

"Yeah we should." Toby said as he wrapped his arm around Spencer's waist as they walked into the house and closed the front door.

"Okay. Spencer, what's going on?" Emily asked as she saw the couple walk in.

"Well, Em, first of all, please don't be mad." Toby said slowly. Both he and Spencer knew that before Emily became openly gay that she had had a thing for Toby.

"I will do my best not to be Toby." Emily said eyeing him.

"Well, um, Toby and I are planning on eloping today and we would like you all to be our witnesses." Spencer said before she hid her head in Toby's chest at the shouts that she figured they would get.

"When did you two get engaged?" Hanna asked.

"Two days ago when we were flying out here…" Toby said as he rubbed Spencer's back.

"What's the rush?" Emily asked quietly. She didn't want to admit to her best friend that she still had some small feelings for Toby.

"Emily…" Spencer said as she saw the look of small betrayal on her friend's face.

"I'm sorry Spencer. I can't do what you two are asking me to do." Emily said shaking her head as a few tears fell from her eyes.

"Emily, we aren't doing this to try and hurt you. But we would like your help. If you don't think that you can do it, then that's fine." Toby said. He had always cared for Emily, and that wasn't going to change because of his relationship with Spencer.

"Don't." Emily snapped. "Don't try and give me sympathy Toby. I don't need your sympathy." Emily said.

"Why are you so upset about this Emily?" Aria asked.

"You wouldn't understand Aria." Emily said as she stood up and pushed past Spencer and Toby and towards the front door. "I never want to see either of you ever again." She said and after slamming the door behind her, Spencer ran out of the room crying.

"Um, can you guys give me a minute?" Toby asked and the other three just nodded.

"Should someone go talk to Emily while Toby comforts Spencer?" Aria asked.

"I'll go talk to her." Hanna said as she hurried out the front door after Emily.

**Upstairs w/ Toby and Spencer**

"Toby, I can't hurt Emily. She's one of my best friends." Spencer said as she sat on their bed with her knees to her chest.

"Hey, she'll be okay. She just has to get used to the idea of us being together." Toby said calmly.

"Toby, she said that she never wants to see either of us ever again. How is she going to get used to the idea of us being together if she doesn't want to see us?" Spencer asked as she angrily swiped at the tears that were falling from her eyes.

"It will definitely take some time, but she'll come around." Toby said after a minute of thought.

"I hope she will be okay. I don't think I can take losing another friend." Spencer said as she wrapped her arms around Toby's neck and cried into his shoulder.

**Outside w/ Hanna and Emily**

"Emily, you can't just leave." Hanna called after her friend.

"What do you want me to do Hanna?" Emily asked.

"Give them a chance. Sure, you might still have feelings for Toby, but don't you think you can at least be happy for your friends?" Hanna asked, catching up with Emily and spinning her around.

"How can I do that? She's taking Toby from me." Emily exclaimed.

"You're with Paige now." Hanna reminded her friend.

"When Toby was first put up as a suspect for Ali's murder, I was the one that stood by him. I was the one, the only one that was perfectly fine with going to the Homecoming Dance with him. Spencer was the one out of the four of us that was fully, 100% against Toby and thought he was Ali's murder. How could she make a complete 180˚ and be willing to marry him?" Emily asked. She couldn't believe that Spencer was doing this to her. She couldn't believe that that Toby was doing this to her.

"Do you care about Toby?" Hanna asked folding her arms across her chest.

"Of course I do." Emily said with a sigh.

"And do you care about Spencer?" Hanna asked.

"Yes." Emily said softly.

"Then think about it this way; you might think that they are betraying you, but think about their happiness. You might not like the fact that Toby and Spencer are wanting to get married to each other, but if you care about them, then you need to put their happiness ahead of your own. You can't hold on to a relationship that never was when you have moved on." Hanna said.

"You're right." Emily said defeated.

"Then what are you going to do?" Hanna asked.

**End Chapter Ten**

(A/N: I hope you liked the chapter. Anyone want to guess at what Emily's response is going to be? Do you think that she will support Toby and Spencer? Review with your thoughts. And the wedding will take place in the next chapter so tons of Spencer/Toby-ness coming up. – Emma)


	11. Chapter Eleven Part One

Running Away

Chapter Eleven Part One

With a sigh, Emily looked at Hanna.

"I guess I can try and be happy for them." Emily admitted.

"Emily…" Hanna said warningly.

"Hey, the only thing that I can do is try to be happy." Emily said as she walked past Hanna and back into the house.

"Okay then." Hanna muttered as she turned around and followed Emily into the house.

**Back inside**

"Is everything okay?" Aria asked as Emily walked in followed shortly by Hanna.

"Yeah it's fine for now." Emily said.

"Okay. Who wants to go get Spencer and Toby?" Ezra asked.

"I will." Aria offered as she made her way to the stairs.

**Upstairs**

"Spence, you're friends- our friends- are waiting downstairs. We can't stay up here forever. If we do, we'll never get married." Toby said as he rubbed circles on Spencer's back.

"Toby… I can't go back down there and face Emily. I can't… I just can't." Spencer said sadly.

"Spencer… please don't be telling me that you are saying that you can't marry me?" Toby asked. He felt his heart break a little to think that the girl that he loved was backing out of marry him.

"No, I'm not saying that. I'm just saying that I can't elope with you. I'm sorry Toby, but if you really want to marry me, then we have to go about it the right way. I mean, does eloping still seem like the right way to go since my parents know that we are going to be getting married and that my dad's okay with it?" Spencer asked as she looked up at him and wipe the tears away.

"Spencer… I don't want to wait to marry you." Toby argued.

"Toby… come on. If you really want to marry me, you will be okay with waiting a few days." Spencer said.

"Spencer, I love you, I want to be with you, but if you want your father to be there…" Toby said shaking his head.

"Toby, please; if my parents hadn't showed up here this morning, everything would have been fine… but since they know, and even more so, since my dad approves, I can't hide it from him." Spencer said.

"Fine. Call your dad then, do what you want to do." Toby said standing up and starting to walk towards the door.

"Toby wait." Spencer said as she stood up and hurried to Toby.

"What Spencer?" Toby asked spinning around.

"Please… I love you Toby. I don't want you to be mad at me." Spencer said as she grabbed his arm and turned him around to face her.

"Spencer, I don't want to be mad at you. But how can I not be upset about this? Just yesterday you were perfectly fine with us eloping today." Toby said with a sigh.

"Toby, that was before my parents showed up unexpected." Spencer said.

"Spencer, if you didn't care what your parents thought when you decided to run away, then you shouldn't care what your parents think now." Toby said putting his hands on her shoulders.

"What are you trying to say Toby?" Spencer asked.

"What happened to the spontaneous girl that asked me to run away with her just 4 days ago?" Toby asked.

"She got a wake-up call when her parents showed up after she didn't tell them where she was." Spencer snapped.

"Spencer. I liked the spontaneous side of you. That is the side of you that I wanted to get to know. That's the side of you that seems to be the real you. Because when you are trying to please your parents, you aren't you." Toby said.

"Toby… I thought you loved me for me?" Spencer asked.

"That's exactly what I'm saying Spence; I do love you for you, but you aren't you when you're trying to live up to your parents' expectations." Toby said.

"Toby, I'm not trying to please my parents, and I'm not trying to live up to their expectations…" Spencer started to say but Toby cut her off.

"Spencer, if you aren't trying to please your parents or live up to their expectations, then why the sudden change of mind?" Toby asked.

"I just want my dad there, okay?" Spencer asked.

"Fine Spence; call your dad back. But I still want us to get married today." Toby said.

"Okay. Thank you Toby." Spencer said as she wrapped her arms around Toby's neck and pressed her lips to his as Toby wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Spencer, Toby, everything is…" Aria said as she came into the room but stopped when she saw them kissing. "I'll just leave you two alone." She said before backing out of the room and hurrying back down the stairs.

"We should head back downstairs." Toby whispered after pulling away from the kiss just in time to see Aria's back going down the stairs.

"Yeah we should." Spencer agreed as she leaned in and gave Toby another peck on the lips.

As the young couple walked down the stairs, they heard their friends whispering amongst themselves. Stopping about half way down the stairs, they listened for a few minutes to what their friends were saying.

"Are you sure about this Hanna?" Emily asked.

"How could I not be sure? All the signs point to this." Hanna said folding her arms across her chest.

"Han, just because they ran away together doesn't mean that Spencer's pregnant!" Aria exclaimed.

"Aria's right, I don't think Toby got Spencer pregnant. If she was pregnant, Spencer would have insisted that they drive out here instead of flying. The high altitude from the plane could be hard on a pregnant girl." Ezra said.

"Oh come one guys, they ran away mere weeks after she was put at the top of the list of suspects for Alison's murder. She told us that she had stayed with Toby the night before she found out that she was a person of interest. Think about it. The time-line fits." Hanna argued.

Looking at Toby with a shocked look on her face, Spencer shook her head in disbelief. How could her friend think that she was pregnant? Nodding towards the living room, Toby took her hand in his and was about to continue walking down the stairs when Hanna started talking again.

"And what about the fact that they are rushing into getting married? Why else would they run away together and then decide to get married all of a sudden?" Hanna asked and no one answered. "See, none of you has anything to say against logic." She said with a smile.

"The only thing Hanna is that maybe before you follow "logic", you ask me why Toby and I ran away together." Spencer said as she and Toby walked into the room.

"Oops. How much of that did you hear?" Hanna asked looking down at the ground.

"Let's see, we heard that you thought that we were pregnant and that's why we ran away and want to get married all of a sudden." Spencer said folding her arms across her chest.

"Spence… I just thought that…" Hanna started to say.

"Save it Han, we're not mad. We're shocked, and a little hurt that you would think that. But we aren't mad. But next time, ask us, don't assume." Spencer said with a small smile. She wouldn't mind being pregnant with Toby's baby… just after they get married.

"Okay… let's get back to what we're all here for." Ezra said being everyone back to the matter at hand.

"That sounds good to me." Aria said with a smile as she gave Ezra a kiss on the cheek.

"What time is your meeting with the judge?" Emily asked a little on the quiet side.

"Um, it's at 2pm, right?" Toby responded looking at Spencer.

"Yep; 2pm on the dot, but I need to call my dad real quick." Spencer said with a nod as she pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialed her dad's number before walking to the other side of the room than her friends.

"Why is she calling her dad?" Aria asked Toby with a bewildered look on her face.

"She wants her dad there. Her parents found out where we were and they got here before you guys did, which is why I asked you all to hide until you saw Spence and I walk out of the house." Toby explained with a sigh.

"So, her parents know that you guys are getting married today?" Ezra asked.

"Yes and no." Toby said after a second's pause.

"What do you mean yes and no?" Hanna asked.

"Yes they know that we are getting married; no they don't know that we are getting married today." Toby said.

"If Spencer wants her dad there, wouldn't that defeat the purpose of you two eloping?" Emily asked.

"It does, yes. But apparently, we aren't eloping anymore." Toby said with a defeated sigh.

"Spencer backed out of the idea of eloping?" Emily asked.

"Yes. She said that it didn't feel right to elope knowing that her parents know that we are getting married and with her dad's approval. She wants him to give her away." Toby said giving Emily an apologetic smile.

"I'll be fine Toby. Don't worry about me." Emily muttered looking away to prevent tears from falling.

"Well, my dad is just dropping my mom off at the airport and then he's going to be heading back. He isn't too keen on the fact that the wedding is today, but he is still willing to be there to give me away." Spencer said once she re-joined the group.

"Okay, we need to do your hair and make-up today." Hanna said with a small squeal as she grabbed Spencer's arm.

"Correction, Hanna's going to do your make-up while Em and I do your hair." Aria said as she raised an eyebrow at Hanna.

"Right, what Aria said." Hanna said with a smile.

"Okay. I have no objections to that." Spencer said with a shrug.

"Before anyone does anything, Spencer and I need to get dressed and then we all need to eat breakfast." Toby said as he took Spencer's hand in his and led her upstairs.

"Make yourselves comfortable." Spencer said to her friends as she followed Toby.

"This is going to be an interesting day." Emily said and everyone nodded in agreement.

**Upstairs**

"Are you going to be okay Spence?" Toby asked as Spencer rummaged through her suitcase for something to wear.

"Yeah, I'll be okay. I just hope that Emily will be okay. I don't want to lose her as a friend." Spencer said as she looked over her shoulder.

"I don't want to lose her as a friend either. But all we can ask of her is to try and be happy for us, if she doesn't think she will be able to right away then we need to give her time." Toby said as he nodded his head in agreement.

"True." Spencer said quietly.

After getting changed into a pair of jean shorts and a tank top and putting on a little bit of lip gloss, Spencer put her hair up into a lose ponytail and turned to face Toby. He had already finished changing and was watching Spencer's movements.

"Let's go get something to eat with our friends." Spencer said with a smile.

"Let's go." Toby agreed.

As they headed downstairs yet again, Spencer and Toby heard Peter in the living room with their friends.

"There they are." Aria said with a smile. Despite being in the presence of Spencer's dad, she was still leaning against Ezra's side with Ezra's arms around her shoulders.

"Aria!" Spencer exclaimed looking between her friend, her English teacher and her dad and Aria quickly moved away from Ezra while Ezra moved in the opposite direction.

"What's wrong Spencer?" Peter asked his daughter.

"Oh, I'm sorry Dad. I thought I saw something on Aria's boot. I guess I'm just seeing things." Spencer said covering up her exclamation.

"Okay then, what does everyone want for breakfast? I'll pay since it's my daughter's big day." Peter said as he put his arm around Spencer's shoulders.

"There's a café down at the corner of the street; it's walking distance from here." Spencer said with a smile. She had a feeling that the café was going to become her favorite spot in LA aside from the spot that was permanently hers at Toby's side.

"That works for us." Hanna and Emily said as they nodded in agreement.

"Anything works for me as long as food is involved." Ezra said.

"Same here. I'm good with going to a café." Aria said.

"It's settled then." Peter said as he started to walk towards the door, followed by Hanna, Emily and Ezra.

As Aria went to follow, Spencer pulled her back.

"Aria, you have to be careful with my dad here. If he sees you and Fitz all cuddly and cozy, he might suspect something and tell your parents." Spencer warned her friend.

"I'm sorry Spence. It completely slipped my mind that your dad still lives in Rosewood." Aria admitted.

"Aria, once Spencer's dad leaves, you and Fitz can cuddle as much as you want. It'll be nice to have another couple around so that Spence and I don't look as weird." Toby whispered making both girls giggle.

"We don't look weird when we are together Toby." Spencer said as she lightly smacked Toby's chest.

"We did too Spence… No matter who it could have been, when two suspected murders are seen cozying up with each other, it does look a little bit odd." Toby said as he took Spencer's hand in his and Spencer linked her other arm with Aria.

"Okay, that is true. But we don't look weird when we're here." Spencer said with a smile.

"Fine, you win this time. But next time, I will win." Toby said with a nod and Spencer just shook her head.

"Are you three coming?" Peter called out.

"Yeah dad, we're coming." Spencer called back.

As the three teens hurried to catch up, they laughed and talked about things that normal teenagers talk about… well, whatever two teenage girls talk to a teenage boy about that is. It didn't take long for the group of seven to reach the café, and when they did, it wasn't a pleasant surprise for any of them… especially Spencer and Toby. And it made Peter furious.

"Hey Peter." Ian said as he pushed off of the wall and walked towards the group. Peter and Ezra stood their ground while Spencer hid behind Toby and the girls stood back.

"What are you doing here Ian?" Peter asked.

"I'm here to inform your daughter and her… boyfriend that they are under arrest." Ian said with a sneer when he said the word 'boyfriend'.

"Ian, you aren't a police officer. You never were and you're not going to be. So, you cannot under any instance tell my daughter that she is under arrest." Peter said as he tried to keep his voice calm.

"Oh, but you see Peter, I'm not here alone. I brought a member of the Rosewood PD with me." Ian said and another person walked out from the shadows.

"GARRET!" Emily exclaimed in shock.

"I'm sorry Spencer, but you and Toby are under arrest." Garret said completely ignoring everyone else that was around.

"You have no authority here Officer Reynolds!" Peter exclaimed.

"Mr. Hastings, your daughter and Mr. Cavanaugh fled the state while they were under suspicion for the murder of Alison DiLaurentis. I have the authority to arrest them wherever they are." Garret said as he pulled two pairs of hand cuffs and walking towards Spencer and Toby.

"Let me see the arrest warrant." Peter said stepping in front of his daughter and soon-to-be son-in-law.

"Mr. Hastings, I'm sorry, but I do not have to provide that to you." Garret said as he side-stepped Peter.

"My daughter is 16 years old, if you want to arrest her, you will need to provide an arrest warrant." Peter said as he put his hand on Garret's chest to prevent him from getting to Spencer and Toby.

"I'm sorry Mr. Hastings, but I have to do my job." Garret said as he removed Peter's hand from his chest.

"And I'm saying that you won't be making an arrest today. You have no jurisdiction in Los Angeles to arrest Spencer or Toby, and if you come near my daughter again, I will make sure that you lose your badge, permanently." Peter said.

"You can't get me fired for doing my job Mr. Hastings." Garret said with a triumphant smile.

"But you see Garret; I can get you fired for harassment against a minor." Peter said and a look of horror flashed across Garret's face.

"Peter, just let him do his job. Toby killed Alison and Spencer helped him. Officer Reynolds needs to do his job, just let him make the arrests and we can all get back to Rosewood and get back to our lives." Ian said with a smirk towards Toby and Spencer who both just glared at him.

"You're an ass Ian!" Hanna exclaimed.

"Shut the hell up!" Ian yelled.

"Ian, if you ever go near either of my daughters or anyone in my family ever again, I will have you arrested." Peter said.

"You can't keep me away from my wife and child." Ian said with a small laugh.

"Oh really?" Peter asked. "Do you really want to try me?" he continued.

As Peter stared down his son-in-law and Ian stared back, Garret looked uneasily around at the group of people that had gathered around them during the confrontation. The only thing that broke the tension amongst the group was the sound of police sirens getting closer and closer to the café. Looking up at down at Spencer, Toby saw fear in her eyes. Leaning down and kissing the girl he loved, Toby held Spencer close and did what he could to keep her calm at the moment.

**End Chapter Eleven Part One**

(A/N: I know that I promised that the wedding would be in chapter 11 and it will be in chapter 11. Just in part two. I don't like long chapters because I feel like the readers might start to lose interest in what is happening. So don't worry, I'm not breaking my promise to you all. I'm just breaking chapter 11 into two parts. – Emma)


	12. Chapter Eleven Part Two

Running Away

Chapter Eleven Part Two

Looking away from Ian for a split second, Peter motioned for Spencer, Hanna, Emily and Aria to come towards him. Pointing at Toby, Peter did something that he never imagined he would do.

"Toby, will you take care of Ian while I talk to the LAPD?" Peter asked as he sent a glare at his son-in-law.

"Sure." Toby said with a shrug as he squeezed Spencer's hand in reassurance.

"Toby…" Spencer said quietly.

"You're dad knows what he's doing Spence, I'll be fine." Toby said kissing Spencer's forehead before walking up to Ian and punching him, causing Ian to hold his nose in pain. "I'm gonna take a while stab in the dark here and say that you were the one that was behind me and Spencer being kidnapped. So that punch was for kidnapping us. Come near us again and you will have more than a broken nose." Toby seethed as he glared at Ian.

"What is going on here? We got a call saying that there was a disturbance going on outside the café; anyone want to explain this to us?" one of the two LA police officers asked.

"Officer, these two men are harassing my daughter and her friends. This one," Peter said pointing his thumb at Garret "is a member of the Rosewood PD in Pennsylvania and is abusing his badge. The one that's holding his nose in pain is my son-in-law. I'm asking you both, as an enforcer of the law to two defenders of the law, to please book these two men." Peter said.

"What's your name sir?" the second officer asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Peter Hastings. I'm a lawyer from Rosewood, Pennsylvania." Peter answered.

"Peter Hastings of Hastings & Hastings?" the first officer asked.

"Yes sir. My wife and I work together at the company." Peter said with a nod of his head.

"Well, if a lawyer is asking us to book these two, then we probably should." The first officer said to his partner who looked slightly skeptical.

"If you live in Pennsylvania, what are you doing all the way out here in California?" the second officer asked.

"My daughter and her boyfriend are getting married today. I came out here to give her away." Peter said.

"MARRIED! SPENCER, HOW CAN YOU MARRY THIS BASTARD!" Ian exclaimed.

Rounding on her brother-in-law, Spencer walked over and slapped him, leaving a mark.

"Don't you ever call him a bastard again! He's not the one who killed Alison… you are. You were the last one to see Alison alive because she had Toby's sweater when she was with you. We all saw the video! She was wearing his sweater when she was talking to you! If you really think that I was ever in to you, you're a sick twisted asshole!" Spencer exclaimed. "I never want to see you around me and my family ever again!" she added.

"Ms Hastings, will you please step back?" the first officer asked and Toby pulled Spencer towards him,

"What are their names?" the second officer asked Peter.

"The one over there is Ian Thomas and this is Detective Garret Reynolds." Peter answered.

"Ian Thomas and Garret Reynolds, you are both under arrest for the harassment of minors. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one, you will be given one by the state of California." The officers said as they arrested Ian and Garret.

"Spencer Hastings and Toby Cavanaugh are suspects in a murder investigation and they fled the state of Pennsylvania." Garret said trying to reason with the officer that was trying to get him into the back of the squad car.

"Is this true Mr. Hastings?" the officer that was pushing Ian into the other side of the squad car asked.

"They were suspects, yes, but all charges were dropped and neither Spencer, nor Toby, are being considered suspects anymore." Peter said as he heard a sigh of relief behind him from his daughter's friends.

"You'll pay for this Spencer!" Ian yelled as he tried to get back out of the car to go after Spencer and Toby. "I will get you and Toby for what you did to Alison!" he exclaimed.

"Shut up Mr. Thomas!" the first officer exclaimed as he slammed the door shut muffling Ian's shouts.

After watching the police car drive off with Ian and Garret, Peter turned to the girls, Ezra, Spencer and Toby. Emily and Hanna were standing slightly apart from the other with their arms linked together while Ezra held Aria and rubbed her back while whispering reassurances to her. It took less than a minute for Peter to spot his daughter. With a small smile on his face, Peter Hastings knew in an instant that his daughter was truly in love with Toby Cavanaugh. Toby was sitting on the curb while Spencer sat on his lap with her head on his shoulder while they whispered to each other while they both stared at the ring that was sitting brilliantly on Spencer's left hand. Walking over to his daughter and her boyfriend, Peter just smiled at them and squatted down in front of them.

"After the wedding this afternoon, you are going to be the only guy that can protect my daughter since I will be flying back to Rosewood tonight. I want your word that you will do everything that you can to make sure that no harm comes to Spencer." Peter said to Toby who just nodded his head twice and then kissed Spencer's temple.

"I will always be here to protect her Mr. Hastings." Toby said.

"Call me Peter." Peter said as he took Spencer's hand in his and kissed it. "I'm so sorry that I didn't believe you about Ian sweetheart. You knew that I didn't like him, I knew that I didn't like him, but I still couldn't bring myself to see that what you were saying was true." He said as a few tears fell from his daughter's eyes.

"It's okay Dad. Toby and the girls were there for me. And I had a feeling that you would come around eventually." Spencer said with a small smile.

"You know that I love you, right Spencer?" Peter asked.

"Of course I know that Dad. It's always been Mom and Melissa that I have questioned whether they love me or not." Spencer said.

"Spence, of course your mom and sister love you." Peter said, shocked that his youngest daughter questioned the love that her mom and sister had for her.

"They have a twisted way of showing that." Spencer said sullenly.

"We'll talk about this later." Peter said and even though he hadn't said them harshly, Spencer flinched at the words. She had heard them too many times from her mom and Melissa and even Ian to not have a reaction to them. Luckily, Toby noticed and held her in his arms. "Who's ready for breakfast?" Peter asked standing up and turning around to the other four.

After receiving four nods, Peter turned around and walked into the café. Once all of their friends had walked in to the building, Spencer broke down.

"Why does he have to ruin everything?" Spencer asked as she cried onto Toby's shoulder.

"Hey, he's gone now. He can't hurt you anymore. He will never be able to bother you or us ever again." Toby said as he lifted Spencer's head up and kissed her gently on the lips. "We need to get in there before they think something is seriously wrong." He added after pulling away and setting Spencer on the curb next to him before standing up and then helping her up as well.

"Okay." Spencer said meekly as she allowed Toby to help her up and lead her inside.

As the rest of the day went on, Spencer and Toby tried to be excited about what was going to happen at 2pm, but after the confrontation with Ian that morning, not much was able to pull their spirits up. It was around noon that things really started to look up for them. With the promise that they would keep Spencer safe while the guys went to get their tuxes, the girls brought their friend upstairs to start doing her hair and make-up. As the four friends got ready upstairs they laughed and just had fun like they used to before Ali had died and they had fallen apart and then were brought back together when 'A' started plaguing their lives. It was when Hanna was working on Spencer's eye shadow that any of them actually asked Spencer what had prompted her and Toby to run away together. And just what exactly had happened in the four days that they had been on the run.

"Spencer, what made you want to run away with Toby?" Aria asked slowly, choosing her words carefully.

"A day or two after I found out that I was a person of interest in Ali's murder, and I was sitting at home with him in front of the fireplace, we were talking and I told him about how I had run away when I was seven, and he asked me to do him a favor; he asked that if I ever wanted to run away again to call him. And I did. I couldn't take any more of Melissa or Ian's verbal attacks at me about killing Alison, I couldn't take it anymore. I started packing and called Toby. He came and got me and we left." Spencer explained trying to keep the tears from falling.

"What happened while you were running? You know, before you got on the plane and flew here." Emily inquired.

"Well, we had pulled off of the main road and into a little alcove of trees that hid us from anyone who might have been looking for us on the road and he kissed me and after we started making out, Aria showed up. After we asked her to tell you guys that I was okay and that Toby and I were running away together, we continued driving for a few more hours. We came upon this little motel a whiles outside of Rosewood and we paid for a room for the night, but around 1am, Jenna showed up after Toby and I heard the windows of his car being smashed. We asked the manager of the motel if he had an extra vehicle that we could use, and he did, so we took it and continued driving. By the time that we had reached another motel, I had fallen asleep in the passenger side and Toby was trying to wake me up when we were both knocked unconscious and kidnapped. When we woke up, we were both tied to chairs in a completely black room except for two lights that shone around each of us. It was then that someone started verbally torturing us by threatening the other. I'm not entirely sure who it was, but I have a feeling that it was Jason. But then we escaped. We weren't at the motel anymore, so that worried me and I thought we were being watched. After stopping to get something to eat, I was about to call you guys, but then everyone around me was staring at me, and I got freaked out, so I went back to Toby and we left. As we were getting close to the car, he found a tracking device attached to the bottom of the car, and noticed a camera inside, so after we grabbed our suitcases and stuff from the trunk, we hailed a cab and went to the airport and flew here." Spencer explained and by this time, all three of her friends were staring at her with a mixture of concern and amazement.

"I am so sorry Spencer." Emily said hugging her friend. How could have been so mean to Spencer and Toby after everything that they had been through in just a few days?

"It's not your fault Em. You didn't know what had happened. I don't blame you for being upset." Spencer said as she wiped a single tear away from her cheek.

"It was on the plane that he proposed?" Aria asked.

"Yeah, he had suggested that once we got settled here in LA that we elope, and I agreed, but said that I would still like a ring and he gave me his grandmother's ring. It was the last thing that she gave him before she died." Spencer explained.

"That is so sweet." Hanna said with a smile.

"This house used to hers too. That's why we came here." Spencer said.

"You're living in Toby's grandmother's old house?" Aria asked in amazement.

"Well, it still belongs to Toby's family, and it's not like we really looked at apartments or anything before we came here. We didn't even have a set destination in mind until after we had been kidnapped." Spencer said. "So having a place that Toby loved coming to when he was younger, before his dad married Jenna's mom, it felt like it was a sign or something." Spencer said looking down at the floor.

"We aren't judging you Spence…" Emily said slowly.

"I know. It just feels like we've lived her for more than two days." Spencer said a little sadly.

"Spencer, I can tell that you and Toby are happy being here together. Don't keep thinking about what happened back home, and don't worry about what could happen in the future. Just live in the moment. You and Toby can do anything you set your minds to." Aria said smiling at her friend. She knew what it was like to have to live in the moment with the man she loved… Ezra Fitz was her English teacher after all. So how could they not live in the moment?

"Thanks Aria." Spencer said softly.

"Okay, everyone out of the way. I need to finish Spencer's make-up. It's already 12:45." Hanna said and Aria and Emily went back to doing Spencer's hair.

It took the next the 15 minutes for Spencer's hair and make-up to be done. Once they were done, Emily, Aria and Hanna all changed into the dresses that Spencer had gotten for them the day before. Even though Spencer hadn't known for sure if her friends would be able to make it or not, she had been optimistic about everything and had gotten the dresses anyway. The dresses were similar to the one that Emily had worn to the homecoming dance so Spencer knew that they would look good on her friends. Once the girls were dressed, except for Spencer, they all headed downstairs to find the guys standing, all in their tuxes talking to the judge.

"Toby, I thought we were going to go to City Hall?" Spencer asked from the second to last step.

"Well, this was his only appointment today and he lives down the street, so he called and offered to do it here. As long as we have people present and everything is legal, then we can get married anywhere we want to." Toby explained as he walked over to her and gave her a small kiss on her cheek. "So go get dressed. We can start as soon as you're ready." He whispered in her ear and smile graced Spencer's face.

"Okay." Spencer said before she turned to her friends and motioned back upstairs, but only two of them came.

"Aria, aren't you coming?" Hanna asked.

"No, you guys go. I'll stay here." Aria said as she sent a glance in Ezra's direction and noticed that he was eyeing her in the semi-form fitting dress.

"Okay, if you say so." Emily muttered under breath as she and Hanna followed Spencer back upstairs.

"Next time something like this happens Em, remind me to drag Caleb's ass along." Hanna said with a smirk.

"You really think that one of our friends, meaning Aria, is going to run away with a guy that her parents don't like, meaning Ezra, and will plan on getting married without telling us?" Emily asked as she raised an eyebrow at the blonde.

"I wouldn't put it past them. They stay hauled up in his apartment on a regular basis. Eventually one of them is going to crack and suggest that they run away so that they could be together." Hanna said folding her arms across her chest.

"Can we not talk about that right now? I'm going to be getting married in a few minutes. Actually getting married, not thinking about maybe getting married in the nearly distant future." Spencer said snapping her fingers at her friends.

"Sorry Spence. Where's your dress?" Emily asked as they reached the top of the stairs.

"It's in the guest room. I didn't want Toby to see it before we got married, so I didn't keep it in our room." Spencer said turning to the right instead of the left and pulling a key out of her pocket.

As Spencer opened the door, Emily and Hanna's mouths dropped open. The dress was stunning. Instead of it being in a bag hanging in the closet, it was being worn by a mannequin in the middle of the room. Stepping aside to let her friends into the room, Spencer smiled. If her friends were speechless by seeing the dress on the mannequin, then she hoped that Toby would be speechless when he saw her in it.

"Spence, that dress is beautiful." Emily said, recovering first.

"Thanks Em." Spencer said as she closed the door once all three of them were in the room.

"I can't wait until Toby sees you in it. He might not be able to speak when he sees you." Hanna said.

"Don't joke about that Hanna. Yes, it would be nice for Toby be a little speechless when he sees me, but I want him to be able to speak throughout the ceremony." Spencer said as she unzipped the back of the dress and took if off of the mannequin.

"Sorry Spencer." Hanna said quietly.

"Hanna, could you possibly go get my silver heels from mine and Toby's room?" Spencer asked.

"Sure, where are they?" Hanna asked as she put her hand on the doorknob.

"They're in the bag next to my suitcase." Spencer said. She needed a chance to talk to Emily without anyone else around.

"Okay. I'll be right back." Hanna said as she slipped out of the room into the hallway and closed the door behind her.

"Em, tell me honestly, how do you feel about all of this?" Spencer asked, turning to her friend.

"It worries me to be honest. I care deeply for both of you, and before I came out, I did have a thing for Toby; I just don't want to see you guys get hurt by getting married at such a young age." Emily responded, looking Spencer in the eye and trying not to cry.

"Em, please don't be upset. I love Toby, and he loves me. Neither of us wants to lose you as a friend, and all we are asking you to do is to try and be happy for us. If that is too hard at the beginning, we aren't going to push you, we're going to give you time to get used to the idea. But think about it this way, you won't have to get used to the idea with us around. You won't have to see us everywhere you go. We just want you to be happy for us in your own time." Spencer said giving Emily a hug.

"Thanks Spencer. It will be hard for me at first, but I hope it won't be hard for long." Emily said returning the hug.

"Knock, knock." Hanna said sticking her head back into the room with her hand over her eyes. "Can I come in?" she asked.

"Yes Hanna, you can come in. I haven't started changing yet." Spencer said as both she and Emily tried to stifle bursts of laughter.

"Don't laugh at me… I was trying to be polite." Hanna said with a huff as she handed Spencer the heels. "Here you go Spence." She added.

"Thanks Han." Spencer said with a smile as she slipped into the dress.

After a few more minutes of getting the dress on, and her tank top and shorts off, Spencer turned to her friends and smiled.

"Could one or both of you go get my dad please?" Spencer asked.

"Sure. We'll be right back." Emily said as she and Hanna headed into the hall and then down the stairs.

Turn toward the full length mirror in the corner of the room, smile felt something that she hadn't felt before. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she liked the feeling.

"In just a few minutes, I will no longer be just Spencer Hastings; in a few minutes, I will be Spencer Hastings-Cavanaugh." Spencer whispered to her reflection.

"You don't have to keep the Hastings on the end Spence." Peter said as he leaned against the doorway looking at his youngest daughter.

"I want to keep it Dad. Just because I haven't always gotten along with Mom and Melissa, I want to always remember that I am a Hastings, no matter what anybody says. And I want mine and Toby's future children to know that they have family on both sides that loves them." Spencer said to her dad as she met his eyes in the mirror.

"Spencer, I know how hard it has been for you over the last few weeks. And I know that it is partially my fault for not supporting you like I should have. But no matter what your mom or sister say or do, you are always welcome back home. And that goes for Toby too. He will be a part of our family in just a few minutes, I don't want him to be shunned from family." Peter said as he pushed off of the doorframe and walked over to Spencer. "And I will happy to be a grandfather that loves any children that you and Toby eventually have." He added as he turned Spencer to face him and kissed her forehead. "Now, let's get you downstairs; you have a great guy waiting to marry you down there and we shouldn't keep him waiting much longer." Peter concluded.

"Thank you for being supportive of this entire thing Dad. I'm sorry that it took me running away for you to be able to tell me that you still care." Spencer said.

"Hey, don't cry sad tears on your wedding day. This is a day of happiness and Hanna would be extremely mad if you ruined your make-up." Peter said, making Spencer smile.

"Thanks daddy." Spencer said as she gave her dad a hug before linking her arm through his.

"You're veil." Peter said picking up the material and placing it on Spencer's head.

As Spencer and her dad walked down the stairs, Spencer could help but think about what lay ahead in her future with Toby. She did what she could not to think about Ian and what would happen if he got out of jail, but with everything that had happened just that morning, it was hard not to. But it was the sight of Toby waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs with a huge smile on his face that made all thoughts of Ian and anything bad happening fly from her head. Once Spencer and Peter reached the bottom of the stairs, Spencer hugged her dad and Peter offered Spencer's hand to Toby who gladly took it. The ceremony wasn't particularly long, and it was all too soon before the judge was asking them to say their vows.

"Toby, would you like to say your vows?" the judge asked.

With a nod, Toby looked into Spencer's eyes and saw only love. "Spencer, I know that when we first met, it wasn't under the best of circumstances, and things were definitely rough between us when I went back to Rosewood. But I soon learned to love you. From the first day that we sat on my porch when you were tutoring me in French, I knew that you were someone that I wanted in my life. At that moment, I didn't know how much I wanted you in my life, but that moment came a few weeks later at the Founders Festival. I know that it is a little cruel to say that if you hadn't been trapped in the funhouse, I wouldn't have known for sure that I really wanted and needed you in my life. But I promise you with all of my heart, that I am absolutely and completely 100% in love with you." Toby said as a few tears fell from the corners of his eyes. Despite being upset and furious a few times, Toby had never cried in front of Spencer. He had always wanted to be the strong one in the relationship so that Spencer would have someone to lean on when she needed them.

"Spencer would you like to say your vows now?" the judge asked.

"Yes." She replied softly before looking up at Toby. "Toby, before I got to actually know you, I was probably the biggest believer in Rosewood that you had killed Alison. I know that it was wrong and unfair of me to do so, but that past is behind us now. When I first offered to tutor you, it was solely on the off chance that we could help each other figure out who was framing us for Alison's murder. But after that first day, everything changed. I started to really like you, and from then on, my feelings for you grew at a very fast rate. At first I didn't understand the feelings, because I had never had them for any other guy before. But when I finally understood my feelings, I did everything that I could to make my feelings known to you. I know now that with my whole heart that I am completely in love with you too." Spencer said. As a few tears of happiness fell from her eyes, Spencer couldn't help the huge smile that was on her face. It wasn't going to be much longer before she and Toby would be married, and she couldn't be any happier.

"Do you, Toby Michael Cavanaugh, take Spencer Elizabeth Hastings to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the judge asked.

"I do." Toby said as he wiped the tears on Spencer's cheeks away with his thumbs.

"Do you, Spencer Elizabeth Hastings, take Toby Michael Cavanaugh to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the judge asked.

"I do." Spencer replied as she lightly kissed the palm of Toby's right hand.

"Then with the power vested in me by the city of Los Angeles and the state of California, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The judge said as Toby and Spencer leaned in and met with a passionate kiss. Once they broke away from each other for some air, the judge spoke again. "I would like to offer my congratulations to you two. I hope you have a wonderful life together." He said putting a hand on each of their shoulders before walking towards the front door.

With a smile and a nod from Toby and Spencer, the judge was out of the door. Once the door shut behind him, Spencer and Toby turned to their friends.

"Thank you all for being here today. It really means a lot to us that you all flew out here to be here for us." Spencer said as she wrapped her arms around Toby's waist.

"It meant a lot to us that you would ask all of us to come out. Not that there was really any question of us coming out." Ezra said.

"That reminds me; Mr. Fitz, what exactly are you doing here?" Peter asked with an inquiring eye. While Peter was waiting for a reply, looks of horror flashed across Aria, Emily, Hanna, Spencer and Toby's faces.

"Mr. Hastings, can we talk outside please. I don't want to have the outcome of this conversation to happen in front of your daughter and her friends." Ezra replied as he kept a calm composure.

"Of course we can step outside." Peter said as he motioned for Ezra to go ahead of him.

**End Chapter Eleven Part Two**

(A/N: Okay everyone, I hope you enjoyed part two of chapter eleven. I know it's long, but I didn't want to keep putting this off cause I didn't want you all to hate me. I am considering writing a sequel to this story once I am done writing this one (the next chapter will be the last one for this particular story). If you want to put some ideas into the sequel, leave me a review with your ideas. I already have a basic idea for it, so I will do everything that I can to put your ideas into it. Don't worry though, there will still be tons of mystery involved with the sequel. – Emma)


	13. Chapter Twelve

Running Away

Chapter Twelve

**Outside w/ Ezra and Peter**

"Please don't tell me that you are dating one of your students." Peter said once he made sure that the front door was shut behind him.

"Mr. Hastings…" Ezra started to say.

"Please, call me Peter." Peter said quickly.

"Okay then, Peter. You have to understand first of all that when I met her, I thought she was in college and not one of my students. I tried to stop it when I found out that she was a student, I even left Rosewood to try and find a job in New York, but it was too hard to be away from her." Ezra explained.

"Please don't tell me that you are talking about my daughter." Peter said slowly.

"Oh, no I'm not talking about Spencer. I didn't meet her until the first day of school. I'm talking about Aria." Ezra said.

"You thought Aria was in college?" Peter asked in amazement.

"Yes. It was something that she had said. I swear that I would never force myself on any student. We met the weekend before school started, and although I tried to end it, it never worked. I will do whatever it takes for you to not tell the Principal about this. I would lose my job if he found out." Ezra said.

"It's Ezra, right?" Peter asked.

"Yes." Ezra said quickly.

"Ezra, I'm not going to tell the Principal. I know that Spencer and her friends all love you being their English teacher. But I do suggest that when you all get back to Rosewood, you start looking for another job. I know that you are a great English teacher; I gathered that much from hearing parts of my daughter's conversations with her friends. But for the sake of yours and Aria's relationship, look for another job; even if it's temporary until you can find another permanent one. If you're interested, my wife and I have a few slots open in our law firm." Peter said as he took his wallet out of his back pocket and pulled one of his business cards out of a slot.

"I will definitely give that some consideration Peter, thank you." Ezra said as he held his hand out to the other man.

"It's my pleasure." Peter said taking Ezra's hand.

Upon walking back into the house, Peter and Ezra notice that neither Spencer nor Toby is in the room.

"Where are my daughter and son-in-law?" Peter asked.

"They went upstairs to change. They'll be down in a minute or two." Aria said as she smiles at Ezra who winks back.

As Peter walked past Aria to sit down, he gave her a warning.

"Be careful Aria. I like the guy, but I don't want to see another one of my daughter's friends getting hurt." Peter whispered.

"I will Mr. Hastings." Aria whispered back. "At least one dad likes him." She added under her breath.

"So, are the rest of us going to change? I mean, we all look amazing dressed like this, but I think that if the new couple is upstairs changing, we should too at some point." Ezra commented. He wasn't going to openly admit that he didn't want Aria to change, but, what other choice did they all have.

"Yeah, once Spence and Toby come back down, we're gonna go change in their room, and there's a bathroom and a guest room upstairs for you two." Aria said as she wrapped her arms around Ezra's waist and he kissed the top of her head.

"That works for me." Peter said with a nod.

**Upstairs w/ Spencer and Toby**

"I can't believe that we're married." Spencer said with a little squeal.

"I can… Mrs. Cavanaugh." Toby said as he wrapped his arms around her waist from the back and kissed her neck.

"It has a nice ring to it." Spencer giggled.

"What does? Your name?" Toby asked.

"Yep. Spencer Elizabeth Hastings-Cavanaugh." Spencer said with a smile.

"You're keeping the 'Hastings' on there?" Toby asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I want any children we have in the near future to know that they have a family on both sides." Spencer said, looking down at her stomach.

"Spence… you aren't trying to tell me anything, are you?" Toby asked slowly.

"No Toby, I'm not. I'm just imaging us with having kids." Spencer said as she turned around in Toby's arms and kissed him lightly. "You will be the first one to know that I'm pregnant whenever I do get pregnant." She added with a smile as she took his hand and started to lead him to the bed.

"Spencer, our friends are still downstairs." Toby reminded her and wanted to hit himself for saying it.

"I know." Spencer said simply.

"And they are waiting for us to come back." Toby added.

"I know that too." Spencer said with a nod.

"Then why are you leading me to the bed?" Toby asked.

"Because I can." Spencer said before Toby's phone went off on the nightstand table.

With a kiss on Spencer's forehead, Toby took his hand out of his wife's and walked around the bed to grab his phone. Unlocking it and going to his text messages, all color drained from his face. Walking around the bed to see what the text message said, Spencer's face lost all color as well and she screamed as she fell to the bed in tears. In mere minutes, Spencer's father and friends were around her and Toby.

"What the hell happened?" Aria asked and without a verbal response, Toby handed Aria his phone.

The wedding bliss won't last long. I'm coming after you both. – A

"That bastard. How the hell can he still be sending 'A' messages? We all saw him be arrested by LAPD this morning." Aria said enraged.

"What are you talking about Aria?" Peter asked and Aria read the text out loud.

"The text reads: 'The wedding bliss won't last long. I'm coming after you both. – A'. We all thought that Ian was 'A', but if he is, then either the LAPD are incompetent, or, Ian's out of jail already." Aria said.

"Both Ian and Garret get a phone call. Either of them could have called whoever 'A' is." Spencer said softly.

"Spencer, everything will be fine." Toby said as he sat down next to her and pulled her close to him.

"Girls, how long has this 'A' person been sending you texts like this?" Peter asked Aria, Hanna and Emily.

"Since right before Alison's funeral Dad." Spencer said.

"Why didn't you tell me? Or the police when they questioned all of you?" Peter asked.

"Um, because at first, 'A' was threatening us with secrets that only Alison knew and if we told anyone, they would tell all of our secrets." Spencer explained.

"What do you mean 'at first'?" Peter asked.

"After a while, the threats started to be on our lives." Emily replied.

"Peter, do you remember at the Founders Festival when Spencer was trapped in the funhouse?" Toby asked.

"Of course I do; how could I forget something like that?" Peter asked his son-in-law.

"The only reason that Spencer was even in the funhouse instead of outside waiting for me to show up was because 'A' sent her text saying that it was me and that I was inside. She believed the text and went inside to find me." Toby explained.

"I just want to know how Ian knew exactly where to find me that night." Spencer said leaning against Toby as tears filled her eyes.

"What do you mean Spence?" Hanna asked.

"Ian knew exactly where I was that night. When that happened, I thought for sure that it had been because he had been the one to trap me… but now I'm not sure." Spencer explained.

"Spencer, I am so sorry that I haven't been there for you lately. I wasn't thinking clearly." Peter said as he held his daughter's hand while she leaned on her husband.

"I know daddy." Spencer said softly.

"Have you girls all saved the messages from 'A'?" Peter asked.

"Unfortunately, yes, we have." Aria said sullenly as she handed her cell phone to her friend's dad.

"Emily, Hanna, Spencer? You're phones please." Peter said and the other three all handed their phones over. "I'm going to get to the bottom of this." He added.

"Peter, you might want mine too. I've gotten two messages from 'A'." Toby said as he too handed his phone to his father-in-law.

"Ezra, can you take the girls to the airport and then take them home?" Peter asked.

"Mr. Hastings, we would feel a lot better if you were with us too." Hanna spoke up.

"I want you three back in Rosewood as soon as possible. I'm staying for another few hours. If you would like to, you can go to the airport and get on jet and wait, but either way, I don't want you all here." Peter said.

"Dad, be reasonable, please. Just let my friends stay until you leave tonight." Spencer begged.

"Spencer, I don't think it's a good idea to have all 4 of you here together." Peter said sternly.

"Dad, please. 'A' will either be in Rosewood with all of us together, or in LA, so it's doesn't really matter where all of us are… 'A' will be there too." Spencer said.

"Fine. Girls, please wait downstairs." Peter said. "Ezra, please go with them." He added and Ezra nodded.

"You can use the guest room across the hall if you need to Peter." Toby said.

"Thank you Toby. I want you two to change and then stay in here." Peter said and the young couple nodded. "I am going to do everything I can to make sure you are safe again." Peter added. He hated himself for letting his daughter and her friends get into this much danger… and all because Alison died.

After giving Spencer a kiss on the forehead and both Spencer and Toby a hug, Peter made his way across the hall into the guest room and closed the door behind him. And after closing their door, Toby turned to look at Spencer. She looked like she had been to hell and back and Toby didn't know what to do. He felt responsible to his wife feeling like this and he hated that feeling. Walking over to Spencer's suitcase, Toby grabbed some comfortable pajamas and tossed them onto the bed. He then went and got his own plaid pajama pants and changed out of his tux. Looking back over at Spencer, Toby noticed that she hadn't moved from where she had sat down and he walked over and knelt down in front of her.

"Spencer, your dad is going to get rid of 'A'. After today, you will never have to worry about 'A' ever again." Toby said as he wiped away the tears that were falling from Spencer's eyes with his thumbs.

"I thought this would a new start for us. I thought by being here 'A' wouldn't bother us. I thought that we had left 'A' back in Pennsylvania. I just feel so vulnerable knowing that no matter where my friends and I are, 'A' can find us; I mean, think about. We hadn't heard from 'A' since we escaped from that building. And then as soon as my friends show up, we get another message from 'A'." Spencer said as her whole body shook with more tears.

"Spencer, your friends were nowhere around when we got the first message from 'A'. We were leaving the first motel, remember?" Toby asked. "And since we were a few hours outside of Rosewood, your friends were a few hours away from where we were. You and your friends being together have nothing to do with it. 'A' is just a sick and twisted being and won't stop torturing you until your dad tracks them down and gets rid of them. But I promise you. I will never let you be in any physical harm again. And your dad is making sure that you and your friends won't be in any emotional harm anymore." Toby said as he stood up and pulled Spencer into a comforting hug.

"I love you Toby." Spencer muttered into his chest.

"I love you too Spencer." Toby responded as he stroked her hair.

After they pulled out of the hug, Spencer changed into the pajamas that Toby had tossed to her (his shirt from their stakeout a month or so back and a pair of lounge pants). Once she was done changing, both Spencer and Toby got into bed and curled up together. Obviously, this wasn't the way that they had imagined spending their wedding night, but they still had the rest of the week for their honeymoon. After another set of whispered 'I love you'-s they soon fell fast asleep. Across the hall in the guest room, Peter was working diligently on finding out who was sending threatening text messages to his daughter and her friends and he was getting very close to figuring out where the texts were coming from; even without a number registered to the phone, he was still able to get a general location of where they were being sent from- somewhere on the outskirts of Rosewood. And downstairs, Aria, Emily, Hanna and Ezra were all just sitting there quietly watching TV and not talking to each other. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, but a much needed one with everything that had happened in one day.

After a few hours of silence, from both upstairs and downstairs, Aria, Hanna, Emily and Ezra all heard a door open and footsteps coming down the stairwell. They knew that Mr. Hastings had reached a breakthrough (no matter how big or small it was) in figuring out who were behind the texts messages. Looking around at each other, the three friends all took a breath at the same time and waiting almost impatiently for what Spencer's dad had to say.

"Well, for starters, all of the texts have been originating from the outskirts of Rosewood." Peter said.

"What's at the outskirts of Rosewood?" Aria asked.

"Oh my god." Emily said.

"What's wrong Em?" Hanna asked.

"I live on the outskirts of Rosewood… and so does Toby's family!" Emily exclaimed as she looked up at her friends.

"So… your saying that someone in your house or Toby's house has been sending the messages?" Aria asked.

"Hold on Emily. Yours and Toby's family's aren't the only ones that we know who live in that neighborhood." Peter said quickly.

"Who else do we know… oh god." Hanna said as realization hit her.

"Garret!" all three girls exclaimed.

"Yes. It seems like Garret's one phone call today was to Jenna Marshall." Peter said.

"So, Garret has been sending the messages?" Emily asked.

"Up until the one sent to Toby a little while ago." Peter said.

"Who sent that one?" Ezra asked.

"I believe that Jenna sent it… I'm just not sure how she would have done so." Peter explained.

"She has her ways." Aria muttered.

"Aria… the day that you came to my classroom and offered to make dinner instead of ordering take out, and I was talking to Jenna, the text you got, was that from 'A'?" Ezra asked.

"Yes." Aria said.

"And Garret hadn't gotten involved in the investigation yet, had he?" Ezra asked.

"Actually, he had…" Aria said and her face fell.

"Aria, that doesn't mean that he was the one that sent the message. He wasn't at the school yet." Hanna said.

"Yes he was Han, remember, Spencer ran after him to talk to him?" Emily asked.

"Oh crap." Hanna muttered.

"Girls, let's not get ahead of ourselves." Peter said.

"Peter, we should probably head out now." Ezra said looking at his watch.

"Okay, I'm going to have to keep your phones girls. I'll get you all new ones when we get back to Rosewood." Peter said.

"What about Spencer and Toby?" Emily asked.

"I'm going to go tell them that I'm keeping their phones as well and to say goodbye." Peter said.

"Can we say goodbye too?" Aria asked as she stood up.

"Sure." Peter said as he headed up the stairs.

As the 5 of them all headed up the stairs, Peter in front and Ezra in the back, they heard a thud come from Spencer and Toby's room. Hurrying up the rest of the stairs by taking two of them at a time, Peter burst into the room to find Spencer curled up in the fetal position at the head of the bed with Toby standing over a motionless body that was dressed in all black while holding a baseball bat. Taking two large steps to be next to the body, Peter turned the person over and wasn't completely surprised when he saw that it was his son-in-law. Running to Spencer, Aria, Hanna and Emily all started muttering reassurances to their friend.

"Toby, what happened?" Ezra asked from the doorway.

"Ian climbed in through the window, luckily I'm a light sleeper 99% of the time, so when I heard the window open, I was woken up. But it wasn't until Ian was standing over Spencer that I actually grabbed the bat and got up to do anything." Toby explained.

"Did he have anything with him?" Peter asked.

"Just this." Toby said as he handed a small knife to Peter.

"If he isn't already dead, I will kill him myself for trying to hurt my daughter." Peter seethed.

"I'm calling LAPD." Ezra said.

"No, don't call LAPD. Call Rosewood PD; tell them that in a few hours, we will be arriving at the airport with one of their own and with Alison's killer." Peter said.

"That works too." Ezra said as he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket.

"Toby." Spencer said softly and he turned to her.

"Yes Spencer?" he asked.

With tears in her eyes, Spencer just looked at him and was next to her in a second. As Spencer wrapped her arms around Toby's neck, Peter motioned for the girls to give them some space.

"It'll be okay Spencer. He won't hurt you. I'll always be here to protect you." Toby whispered. This was turning into one of the worst days that he had experienced. And that goes to say something since every day that he was a suspect for Alison's murder felt like the worst day ever.

"Toby, do need us to stay longer? We were actually coming up here to say goodbye." Peter said.

"We'll be fine. Thank you all for coming out." Toby said as he held Spencer in his arms.

"Oh, I'm going to have to keep yours and Spencer's phones. I will get you both new ones in Rosewood and then mail them back to you." Peter said as each of Spencer's friends gave her hug goodbye before grabbing their things.

"Okay; that's fine by me." Toby said.

"Okay, well, we need to go. We'll call the house when we land. What's the number?" Peter asked.

"It's in my contacts under 'Grandma's House'." Toby said.

"Got it." Peter said as he shook Toby's hand and gave his daughter a hug and kiss goodbye.

"Bye daddy." Spencer said.

"Goodbye Spencer." Peter said.

And with final goodbyes to both Spencer and Toby, everyone was out of the house and heading back to Rosewood. They had brought Ian's motionless body with them and as they were getting him into the back seat, he started to wake up. Needless to say, he wasn't happy that he had been knocked out with a baseball bat, and he kept trying to swear revenge on Toby and Spencer, but Peter wasn't having any of it. With Ezra driving, Peter called his wife and oldest daughter to tell them what had happened. A furious Melissa told Ian that she wanted a divorce that his stuff would be out of the barn by the time that they returned home, and Veronica wasn't really talking to Peter much at the moment since she didn't support Spencer's marriage in any way. And before heading to the airport, the small group stopped by LAPD and got Garret who ended up in the back with Ian. Once they finally did reach the airport, they went straight to the jet and got on. It wasn't a particularly long flight, but it was a silent one for most of the trip since everyone was sleeping… well, everyone except Peter, Ian and Garret.

**End Chapter Twelve**

**End Story**

(A/N: Well that is the end of 'Running Away'. I hope you all liked it. Like I said in the author's note at the end of part two of chapter 11, I am planning on writing a sequel to this story. I have the basic idea of what's going to happen in that story, but I still want to hear any ideas that you all might have. Also, if anyone has an idea for a title for the sequel, please let me know. I won't be writing it right away, cause I still have to finish 'Weekend In Paradise' and 'Growing Up' first, but I will write it, I promise. But anyway, please review and tell me what you think of this last chapter and what your ideas for the sequel's title and little plot points might be. – Emma)


End file.
